Isabelle Denet
by GrumpysGirl
Summary: Bella really did die, and Edward never did come back until 80 years later, now Knowing the truth that he didn't love her and she didn't love him, how will he react to the girl he is about to meet. ExOC AxJ RxEM CxES
1. Chapter 1

**Edward's POV**

Bella was never turned. The last time I had seen her was over 80 years ago with a devistated look on her face. But I could never go back after I had found out she had married a were wolf. she had two children Ellen, and Edward. Surprised that she would let her name her only son with such a monsterous name, my name.

I had just found out resently that Bella had died and even though it hurt it didn't hurt as much as I had thought it would. I realized Bella had moved on and no longer loved me, it was only a high school kind of love.

"Edward?" Alice said though the door. _I really don't want to tell him _she thought.

I rolled his eyes "Come in Alice and what don't you wan to tell me?" I said grumpily.

"That the only people that was part of Bella is her Son in-law and her Grand daughter," she said looking at me questioningly when he shrugged I shoulders.

"And I care why Bella chose a path and it didn't include me, so why the hell would I want to know who is left in her family!" I snapped at her.

Alice's eye's widened "Cause I saw you sneak into her old house into her old room and stair at the girl like you did Bella!" she fled from the room after telling her vision. I knew she was snuggled up in Jasper's arms telling him how moody that I had been to her when she told me about the girl.

I sat down on my couch and looked out into the rain Bella had disliked the rain I wondered about the new girl in Bella's room.

**Isabelle's POV**

Sitting on the steps to my new home great grandmother had given me and Jack in her will Isabelle sighed. My father looked down at me, his blond hair falling in his face, his blue eyes held hope.

"Bell sweetie I know you didn't want to leave everybody on the reserve, but it was time we moved In to Great Grandpa Charlie's house, since Grandma Bella isn't with us anymore." My dad Jack sat down next to me.

"Dad did you really think the stories there were real with the wolves and," I sighed as I said my favorite creature I had ever herd to exist, "Vampires...?" I had blond hair like my father and green eyes that nobody could tell me who she received them from. My hair was pulled into a high ponytail my hair still managed to reach her shoulders.

Jack placed an arm around my shoulder as I leaned my head against him, "Bell's I think I have always believed that Bella knew all the answers when Jacob and her told me the stories, They all seamed so real but only after I met your mother, Ellen."

"Did mom really die in a car incident?" I asked.

He looked down at my face, "Bell Bean, the truth is Ellen died in a big accident, she was to close when one of the guys changed with anger, and the attack took her life."

I could tell the word were killing him, "It was Eddie wasn't it mom's brother? But we don't have to talk about this i can see the pain in your eyes," I said pulling away from my father's embrace. I stepped out of the shelter of the roof over the door and steps, and into the heavy rain.

The rain soaked though my close almost instantly. I closed my eyes, tilting my head up ward the rain was the most wonderful thing in the world, I was in California once for less then ten minutes begging to go back to Forks I loved Renee and all but I couldn't stand all this sun compared to the beauty of the rain the melody it made as it drummed into the earth. So I stopped by and placed a single white rose on the gravestone before rushing out towards the car.

Nobody understood her me, I only place a single white rose at my grand parents graves, Billy, Charlie, Renee, and Now Isabella, and Jacob. always the same motions of understanding and sadness. People said I may have been 16 physically but I was as ancient mentally.

I ran a hand though my wet hair and spun around in a circle flinging my arms out so the could spin with my. Then I climbed up the steps and smiled, "I'll clean up the mess when I'm dried off." I said darting inside. I stepped into the room that dad called mine it was empty except for a bed and her four boxes and a suit case.

Jack said he would bring up my book shelf later, but would I really call it a book shelf it was more for my musical CD collection that filled one of the bigger boxes. Plus he was going to bring up my dresser if I helped. I walked over to my things but stopped when a floor board squeaked. Getting down I pulled it up, it held plain tickets, pictures, and a CD. I pulled all of it out, "What was this?" I asked Myself focusing on the CD, I set the CD on my bed, and put the rest back, It was a nice hiding spot I hoped she could share with the original hider.

I dug though her smaller boxes till I found a small CD player. Plugging it in I placed the CD into it and listened, The piano work was amazing it was what reminded me why I loved it so much the beauty of each note, '_Bella's Lullaby,'_ its beautiful I thought turning it off and heading down stairs. I went into the living room, where my grand piano sat amongst everything.

Sitting down I opened it showing the beautiful keys that brought me so much comfort, Pressing the keys a soft melody came out and I hadn't even noticed that I had played the melody on the CD I had found, the lullaby.

It was soothing, "Its beautiful, I don't recall you ever playing that one before," Jack said as he stood in the doorway. His blond hair was all in place now. and his blue eyes calm.

I smiled, "It was Bella's lullaby," I said pressing the Key's down as I played my Melody, Belle's Melody mom had always called it and so that's what it became.

"Hmm I don't ever recall Bella talking about a lullaby." He said picking up his bed frame, "Don't bother helping with my things I can do it myself, just continue playing it makes it seem warmer in this atmosphere."

I plucked the keys playing a song by Debussy, my insperational music I told my self when I listened to it. The notes filled the house with a life I couldn't live with out seeing the dancing notes held so much passion.

Ellen had put me into music schools, ballet schools, and if dad would have allowed her I would have been in beauty pagents too. But I was great full for all the lessons at the grand piano I could have done without the ballet. I played a few more songs as my fingers began to tire closing my piano I turned the little key to lock it. Funny how I forgot to last time.

The room was empty Jack moved fast all that was in there was my piano and some small couches and dad's special chair. I made sure my piand was on the floor protecters before I pushed it closer to the window and turned it so my back would not be turned to my father's company when he asked me to play.

I walked out Jack was putting dinner on plates for us, He handed me one and we sat at the small table he had put in the dining room that connected the kitchen to the rest of the house. we ate our dinner in scilence it was our usual thing plus even though I was raised as a proper young lady dad sort of let me have a life I just had to be responsible. So here I sat eating my salad and small piece of chicken, quietly.

When dinner finished Jack dismissed me, he never made me clean but I did when he was to tired I also cooked and prepared everything for when he was working to hard. He was now a doctor at the hospital in Forks instead of on the reserve. I climbed the stairs and sat on my bed dad had brought everything up for me and placed it in the room neatly.

I unpacked quickly then I turned on the CD player putting it on low volume I tucked one of my pillows under my chest as I layed there and listened to it play so beautifully I could here the faint hum of someone humming it while they played the song. His voice was so wonderful when he hummed it sounded like a god.

I ended up falling asleep to it as I had it on repeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

I had ran all the way there and now I was sitting outside of Bella's old room. What had Alice ment I looked at her like I did Bella? Was that even possible? I asked myself. I was opening the window when it hit me Bella's Lullaby was playing though out the small room I knew so well or used to. I couldn't possibly believe Bella had found them, the presents. I herd soft humming from the blond head of hair who was the wrong way.

I was frozen what if she was awake? Then I herd her even breathes, so I went in. she hummed in he sleep? that was close to Bella who talked in her sleep. I smiled as she rolled over the beautiful face that held me captive was so calm looking so peaceful. I crossed the room, her bookshelf was filled with classical music CD's and a few lesson books for piano and ballet. I didn't notice her breathes change but I did hear her window close.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room!" Her voice was magic.

"Nobody" I replied.

Then I wanted to kidnap her I had made up my mind right then I was gonna bring her home in the morning though.

"Dont lie to me tell me the truth or I will scream," She said tauntingly, _I wont really just tell me your name its all I want._

I smirked at her, "You wont scream," the I slipped behind her covering her mouth with one hand and her waist with the other. Her clothes were damp they had been soaked to her skin, "Your clothes are damp," I pointed out.

She smiled under my hand, _I'm not saying a damn word to you ass whole._

"Oh really your not gonna talk to me," I taunted her, her smile faded and I could only imagine it on her face.

I pulled her out of the window after opening it without her notice I moved my hand for only a second. I jumped off the building pulling her onto my back.

"I know what you are," she said as I ran from her house.

I rolled my eyes, "And what is that?" I asked.

"A Vampire!" she squealed in delight.

I froze stopped instantly probably giving her whiplash. I shouldn't have been so careless I thought. "Shit" I cursed.

"Dont worry its yours mine and Bella's secret," she whispered in my ear.

I dropped her on the forest floor and leaned in on her, "How the heck do you know so much?"

"Cause I was told that when I was little that Grandma Bella wanted me to tell Edward which is you that she hates your vampirey guts for crushing her, but even though I'm suppose to shun you I think I'm falling for you..." Her words were baffling but beautiful and hurtful at the same time.

**Isabelle's POV**

"I'm falling for you..." I said moving my face closer to his.

He stood up and laughed, "Don't be stupid your just a child for heven's sake."

I slapped him for that, "If I'm such a freaking child then what the hell do you think your doing!" I spat at him. only he hadn't even noticed I had hit him.

"Was that suppose to affect me?" he asked.

I looked at him, He was standing there watching me i stepped closer he didn't move just watched. Then I don't know what took over me but I crashed my lips down on his forcefully making a point. "I'm Isabelle," I said sweetly.

His eyes's were wide, "Isabelle," he said his voice coming out like velvet.

"I didn't know what happened next, I remembered soft lips on my neck, then I felt it as he bit me.

My world faded to black as a burning sensation took over my body.

"Shit Carlisle I don't know what came over me I kidnapped her and then I turned her!" A perfect voice said, "I couldn't take her home she was already being changed!"

"Edward don't worry I will clean up this mess the best I can." An older voice said.

"Am I permanetly 16?" I asked opening my eyes.

I looked right into the eyes of Edward, "Um Carlisle come here!"

"I sat up slowly or so I thought, "What?" I asked furrowing my brows.

A blond man came in and looked at me then he stared into my eyes, "Incredible," he said I rolled my eyes and felt a change, "That looks right red eyes very normal but green is not yet it was a pretty green, by the way everybody thinks your dead. you were kidnapped and killed the only sign of your death was a pool of blood showing you died there." he said.

I fainted then i sat strait up, "I should have believed Billy and the tribe," she sobbed into her hands, "I knew it couldn't have been as wonderful as grandma said when she told me."

"Who was your grandmother?" a blond woman fallowed by a fairy and a burly man and a blonde one.

I cried even harder, "I wanna go home!" I said like a child.

The blond grabbed my shoulders, "Who!"

"Isa-Isabell-Isabella Sw-Swan!" I cried even harder no tears came though no matter how much I cried.

The Pixie covered her mouth, "Edward you changed Bella's grand daughter!"

I glared at her until I felt the same change I had when my eyes changed only all over my body, "Edward you changed Bella's grand daughter!" I said mimicking her.

Everybody gasped, "Way Cool," Alice said hugging me.

"I want a milk shake" I said thinking about it. I got up and began to wander around the house, "You have got to be kidding me you dont have any people food!" I power pouted.

Edward looked at me and tossed me a packet filled with crimson liquid. "Drink this,"

I looked at the bag, "I want a milk shake not some nasty blood bag you have to feed me." I said angred. but I opened the bag anyways and drank it, "I still want my milkshake." I mumbled making sure I was in my normal look and to the Pixie girl.

"Your interesting," the pixie said handing me the glory filled drink I wanted.

"I drained it back, "I feel better now, So I take it we should go hunt and drink some blood so I don't eat my class mates."

The burly guy laughed, "Wow she was educated on us or something," he said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I shrugged it off, "I don't know you people and your seriously scaring me to the point that I would bag you not to eat me so if you would just back off I would feel so much safer," I grumbled.

They all laughed, "Since when has a vampire been afraid of another vampire?" Edward asked.

"Oh deary its ok we wont hurt you love," A motherly looking woman said all there eyes were the same the same light gold color.

I stepped closer to her, "you had blue eyes", I said picturing her dark hair framing a lovely set of calm blue eyes, "and so did you!" I said spinning around and pointing at the blond girl.

There eyes widened, "Is that so?" The blond guy who looked much older then the rest.

"Yes and Edward had green like mine and Pixie had blue green, and then you," I pointed at the blond who was next to the burly one but wasn't much older then myself, "you had hazel eyes," then turning to the older Blond guy I said, "And your color is so hard to describe I said its like a hazel but then its not it has nothing to do with brown or green, but blue and chocolate and purple almost all the colors you could picture I said thinking of it before changing my eye color in my left eye while one was this color the other was simply hazel"

"Interesting but how do you know?" The man asked.

"I- I- don't know!" I shouted before hiding behind the motherly like woman. "Esme?"

The looked at me, "Yes?" she said.

"Can I talk to you far far away from them maybe even on the other side of the planet?" I asked her as this vibe told me she cared, and would be there for any one who needed a mom. which I did.

"Sure sweetie," she said wrapping a delicate arm around me.

I was lead down down the stairs of the beautiful house. When we walked into the at a vampire pace she motioned me to sit by her, only I flung myself at her and sobbed for a good 3 hours. and she comforted me rubbing small circles into my back. She never said a word only holding me in her arms.

When I drew back I wiped away invisible tears, "I must be pretty pathetic,"I said more calmly.

"Oh no dear not at all."

I looked around, "Do you know why Edward changed me?" I asked.

"Not even Edward himself knows," Esme said lightly hugging me.

I yawned and layed my head in her lap, "Okay... mum," I said falling asleep.

**Esme's POV**

I was sure she would chose Alice over me, or ever Rosalie. I was confused at why she picked me but I thought I would find out.

So we went down stairs I knew Alice seen something in a vision once the child had cowered behind me but not even Edward could pluck it out of her mind. I knew everyone would be listening to our conversation. I sat down on the couch and motioned for her to sit. Only I found her flinging herself at me and sobbing for quiet a while almost near impossible to cry for 3 hours strait.

When she finally pulled away she wiped non existant tears from her eyes, I must be pretty pathetic," he voice seemed a bit more calm.

"Oh no dear not at all," I said kindly knowing she was feeling alone right now.

She asked me if I knew why Edward had changed her I had told her not even he himself knew.

Then she did the strangest thing, shy yawned before laying her head in my lap, "Ok... mum," she said falling asleep.

I gasped, I had been called mum to the only vampire I ever saw sleep, "Carlisle come here love," I called quietly pushing the hair out of her face, I think I finally had the baby girl I always needed.

Every body came into the living room but stopped shen they seen her sleeping, she was humming a familliar tune in her sleep that caught me of guard, the lullaby.

"Love is she, Sleeping?" Carlisle asked looking at her.

I nodded, "Yes but I wanted to talk to you about the last things she said before going to sleep," she looked around, "Without the children ease dropping thank you," She said and the 5 of them disappeared.

"What was it Esme?" Carlisle asked sitting as close as he could without moving the sleeping girl.

"I'm not sure exactly but she called me mum, and my heart melted can we keep her if she chooses to stay with us?" I begged my husband, I had fallen in love with the girl she made that motherly feeling feel more alive, even though I had other children, this one did the magical trick.

"I'm sure we could fit her in love" he said before standing up, "Esme Alice has something to tell you if you would like to listen," he pressed a quick kiss to my lips after I nodded.

Alice danced into the room, "Esme, I have wonderful news, Bell is going to ask you if she can stay with us, she is going to be the little girl you always wanted."

I smiled, "Thank you Alice you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Mum," Bell began to stir.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked looking at her as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

she looked at me and batted her eyes, "Can I live with you, and the, others?" she asked sitting up.

"Of course sweetie," I said hugging her.

"And since every mother should know their child's name I'm Isabelle" she said snuggling into me.

**Edward's POV**

Alice had told me about Isabelle living with us for some reason I felt that if I had a heart it was beating millions of beats faster just by looking at her. Then I felt horible for attacking her, only I didn't know why I did it.

I pulled my fingers to my lips. She had attacked me as well come to think of it but My attack was so much worse.

I sat on my bed listening to Debussy "Do you really have a grand piano mum," the magical voice said as Esme and Bell climbed the stairs.

"Yes we do Edward plays he's quite wonderful at it," Esme said pulling her down the hall closer to my room.

"This will be your room for now Bell, Hopefully it suits your taste right now Alice is playing construction with the one I was going to give you so when its done I will take you to your actual room, Did you need anything before I head off?" Esme said to Bell I could here her though the door, _ Isabelle such a sweet girl thank you Edward it is the greatest gift you could ever give me._

_Thank you mom your so perfectly wonderful,_"No thank you mom this is fine for now, but if I need something I will come and find you," Bell said before entering the room next to mine.

Esme left, and now I was back to my thoughts and Bell's thoughts, I'm 170 years old and she's 16 Edward what the hell are you thinking not to mention the fact that you and her grandmother had a thing back in high school, I am disgusted with myself.

I was pretty close to hating myself, before I herd the faint knock on my door she slipped in after she knocked she was so delicate and small. Her hair was the same shade as Esme's but her eyes remained the same the same vibrant green that haunted me. She ran a hand though her hair and it turned blond again.

She looked at me her eyes a vibrant green, "I'm different then other vampires right?" she said leaning against the door.

"I don't know I guess your a bit different." I said closing my eyes.

"I know why, I think." She said I listened as she crossed the room and sat next to me. "It has something to do with Jacob."

That had me pondering that thought she was a human, then she became an oddball shape-shifter. but wasn't that her special power that some of us got.

"Like I found my self sleeping, craving real food, and then the only parts that seem vampirish is my cold skin, the red eyes that I don't have to wear, the smell, the speed, the strength, the fact I can lure you to me."

I laughed, "You think you can lure me to you?" she sat so calmly so still, it was amazing. Her small face was calm her eyes clear as she stared at me.

"I already have," Bell stood up and exited the room and went into her own.

_a cross between wolf and vampire just isn't possible I couldn't be a half breed it's not even an option or is it?_ Her thoughts sounded diststressed I rose from my bed and went to find Carlisle.

**Isabelle's POV **

I had talked to Edward and I think he was laughing me. Only he was right a cross between wolf and vampire just isn't possible I couldn't be half breed its not even an option or is it? I paused Esme would know what to do.

I fled my room and began to hunt her down only I paused outside a door. "Is it possible for a wolf and a vampire to mix and become a half breed?"

"No son I don't think so, why?"

"Cause Isabelle put the thought into my head when she said her being different might have something to do with Jacob Black."

"That could be possible she is a bright girl, maybe she will talk to me about it."

"Thanks Carlisle."

"No problem Edward."

I had eaves dropped on their conversation and then bolted to where is Esme was in the livingroom.

"Mum?" I asked.

Esme looked up and smiled, "What is it dear?"

"I'm confused, I have this thought of a half breed you know vampire/ wolf and I know its silly but it seems so real am I really that different?" I asked.

"Oh sweetie that is a wonderful theory," Esme said embracing me, "You should tell Carlisle."

"Carlisle is your husband?" I asked and she nodded, "Okay," I said running up the stairs to the room I herd him and Edward talking in.

I was about to know when I herd him call, "Come In."

I entered swiftly and stood by the door, "Umm Carlisle..."

"What is it Miss Denet? I just spoke with your father Dr. Denet." Carlisle said folding his hands on his desk.

I closed my eyes, _Denet_, "I... Um... I had this theory, Mum told me to... Um... tell you." I stuttered.

"What is that Isabelle?" He said using my first name.

"I was human and then.... When I was bitten.... I began to change... My Grandpa.... was a wolf.... and I think.... That my shape shifter..... ability.... Is cause of that so I'm only..... half Vampire.... and half shape shifter... the shape shifter is because even though they turned into.... wolves... it wasn't controlled.... by the moon." _Could I stutter enough_ I asked myself.

Carlisle pondered my theory then smiled, "I think you might be right."

I fled the the room. My throat was burning I pointed to it when I found Esme She nodded and took me outside. we began running I was slightly faster then her because of the new born vampireness. We were in a field of deer, She quickly showed me how to hunt it was easy but after one deer my throat quit burning. I took out a second just to make sure but after so much I thought I was going to explode.

So here I was a Half breed something that should have died before it could have been created.

**Okay this is the second chapter I hope you like it, and I know Edward is very OOC but that will change. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 If you have anything you want to read I would love to hear any ideas in a review thanks.  
**

**Isabelle's POV**

I needed blood but not as much, I liked people food, I had shape shifter abilities, but I wanted to know if I could expand my powers like some of the vampires could. Esme took me back to the house, and told me that Alice would probably like to take me shopping since I had only the clothes I was brought here in.

"Is Alice the blond?" I asked curiously.

Esme laughed sweetly, "No the blond is Rosalie, Alice is-"

"I'm Alice!" said the pixie, "And you Isabelle are my new barbie!"

"Mum I think she might eat me and if I make it out alive I'll be a pixie two," I said as she Esme wrapped an arm around me kindly me.

Esme hugged me tight, "Alice can you see Bell's future?"

The pixie named Alice nodded, then I had a flash back. _Bella sat on the couch next to me, "Sweetie Edward won't be alone, He will be with a fun pixie like girl who you will love, and Carlisle is very understanding don't be afraid of him, Rosalie the beautiful blond is the one to worry about. Every one else is just fine there's also Esme, Jasper and Emmett who will most likely love you." _

_"Grandma why is it you only hate Edward and dislike Rosalie?" I asked calmly._

_"I loved Edward and then he left me, and Rosalie never liked anybody, so I really didn't care." _

_"Oh," I snuggled up against Bella, "I think I want to meet them."_

_Grandma scowled, "Izzy I want you to do this for me, I couldn't do it myself but when you go to Forks, try not to get to close to them." _

_"Grandma you want me to tell them you hate Edward for breaking his promise and lying to you about love but you wont let me be free to choose what I want please let me have this, one thing I have never had anything that was mine let me chose my friends." _

Back in reality I began to pace "Edward broke her heart grandma told me of everyone, and refused to let me have one thing that was my choice that was willingly mine." I mumbled to myself but knew they herd.

"Bell sweetie is something wrong?" Esme asked stepping towards me.

I shook my head, "Alice you knew Bella right?" I ran my hand though my hair and turned it a mix between brown and red, I made my height a few cm taller, My eyes became a deep chocolate brown.

"Yes I knew her, and your missing one thing," she said pulling me upstairs.

I complied because she had seen what I was going to do. Alice handed me a pair of jeans, and a plain t-shirt.

I changed then looked into the mirror I willed my cheeks to be more rosy before I approved.

"If I didn't know better I would have believed that you were the real deal." Alice said leading me from the room.

I walked down the hall way and knocked on his door, "Come in" he called.

I stepped in and looked at him, "Bella..." he whispered but I couldn't do it I crumbled at his pained look and became myself on his floor.

"Isabelle?" his voice was confused,

"I'm so sorry I couldn't do it I couldn't do what my grandma asked of me," I dry sobbed.

I felt his arms wrap around me, as he sat on the floor pulling me towards him. "Edward can I have Isabelle?" I shook my head.

"No but you can come in," He said rubbing my back.

The door clicked and I felt another pair of arms wrap around me, "She was going to tell you what Bella asked her to do but she couldn't," Alice said calmly.

He nodded his head, "I know what Bella wanted her to do, I plucked it out of her mind when she was standing there looking exactly like her."

"I'm so sorry!" I blubbered I knew my eyes were a mix of red and amber.

Edward patted my back, "It's not your fault Izzy you couldn't make her change her mind." He said.

Alice pulled me out of the room "Isabelle would you like to go shopping?" She asked me.

"Maybe later, will you show me to the music room?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Why?"

I sighed, "Because when I play it soothes me," I said honestly.

"Okay," she said moving at her vampire speed downstairs to a room that held a grand piano.

"Perfect," I said as I approached it. I sat down, and ran my hand across the keys without pressing any. Then I began to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. The music moved though out the room, I closed my eyes and continued to play, as I began to calm. I didn't hear anybody come in, as I started the next one. My melody sounded so much sweeter on this piano, I sighed, and opened my eyes. before I began to play Bella's Lullaby, I felt my spirit rise with it. If I could I would have danced around the room to this song but my fingers were plucking at the keys while I hummed to it.

I closed my eyes as I plucked the keys till the song became Debussy, Claire de Lune. I only stopped when I realized it wasn't just me humming it.

I looked around the room Esme sat curled up on one of the sofa's Alice next to her feet, Carlisle was behind his wife leaning against the walls. Emmett and Rosalie were snuggled up on the love seat across the room and Edward was standing by the door.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry If I distracted you," I mumbled.

Esme smiled, "Please continue," her eyes were filled with love.

"All right," I said. as I began to play again. I played two more songs before standing up I curtsied and left. I headed to my room and looked around. It had almost nothing.

"Alice?" I called out.

She appeared in seconds, "Yes?" she batted her eyes.

"Will you take me shopping?" I asked making my eyes teal. I ran a hand though my hair changing it to a dark brown with a few dark purple streaks. I left my body, shape the same so I could where my clothes no matter what I looked like, "Is this okay? I asked looking at her while pointing to my hair.

"Perfect nobody will really know who you are." she smiled and dragged me to a yellow Porsche at her vampire speed. I climbed into the passenger seat and pulled my hair into a half ponytail. I was still wearing the jeans and t-shirt I was given earlier.

"So Alice did you see me coming?" I asked crossing my legs as she drove at 110km an hour.

"Yea but its weird because when ever your looking like someone else you disappear I cant see you anymore even though your next to me," She said her mouth was in a strait line. "So what do you want to shop for?"

I smiled, "Stuff for my room and since you and I both know I have no clothes I guess you could shove me in a change room and hand me what ever you want me to wear."

The smile that spread across her face was almost evil, "Yay," she said as the car sped up to 140km and the pulled to a stop in front of a large mall.

"We're not in town are we?" I said looking out the window as a large cloud covered the sky.

She grinned even wider, "Nope but come on barbie," she danced out of her car and pulled me out.

We shopped and shopped and shopped and shopped till both are arms were full and two of the employees were pushing the big carts while they had bags on each arm. I wasn't even sure it would all fit in the car. Alice led them to the yellow Porsche and began stuffing the trunk. I was pretty sure it would explode but it never did. Plus since we filled the trunk we had to put things in the back seat which was soon filled.

"Are we done?" I asked hopefully.

Alice nodded, "Until next week."

I felt my eyes get big, "What do we need to get next week?"

"Your bedroom supplies silly, oh and pink or purple walls?"

"Neither I want white ones."

"Well you need some form of color."

"How bout orange?"

"Why orange?"

"Cause I like it, well sunset orange anyways."

"so white walls with orange bedding and curtains and wood floors with one orange rug?"

"And one orange wall"

"Um I don't know, What color of wood it is not aloud to be white or orange."

"Why not dark brown?"

"Fine"

"Alice don't be like that," I pouted.

"Only If I get to design your room the way I want with my choice of colors." she demanded.

I sighed, "Okay just no pink or purple."

"Okay!" she said all perky again. Then we made are way back to the house.

**Edward's POV**

I paced my room shortly after Alice had took a willing person shopping, but she probably wasn't willing anymore.

"Edward I'm coming in," Esme said though the door.

"That's fine," I said sitting on my couch. Esme had her hair done up in an elastic band, she was also wearing black slacks and a paint covered t-shirt.

"Would you come and help me?" She asked sweetly.

I looked at her and raised an eye brow, "with what?"

"Painting Izzy's room."

"Your having troubles?" I almost laughed.

She smiled, "No not at all just would like some company."

I nodded my head and walked down the hall after her we were painting three of for walls white and the forth wall with the balcony a sunset orange. the bathroom Esme had done by herself it was crimson red on two walls and and white on the others. I could have sworn that Esme was watching 'Harry Potter' again. because the bathroom had gold trim, and gold and white marbled counters. The tub was large, and had a shower that sprayed from all directions I was almost jealous except for the giant walk in closet that would soon be filled. . But other then that the bathroom was quite normal.

The paint was almost dry, when Esme was setting up a metal bed frame, that was metallic black. The fluffy mattress was in the center of the room. before I reached her at a human pace The bed was set up. She was throwing ivory pillows on the bed that had silk ivory sheets on it. I was right when I guessed the pillow cases were silk as well. She held up a sunset orange duvet cover with regular orange rings on it giving it a pattern.

"Is Isabelle's favorite color orange?" I asked.

Esme looked up at me, "No Alice left me a note to use orange as a theme in the bedroom before they left. I have no idea what her favorite color is."

Esme then pushed the bed against the dry wall. I looked over to the pile of boxes for different things there was a shelf, a desk, and a few side tables. Emmett's thoughts passed though my head, _I wonder what Esme wants me to do with the two love seats and the rug here and I should probably bring up the glass coffee table sitting here with them. _I smiled, "Esme Emmett's getting confused do you want him to bring up the couches an orange rug and a glass coffee table?"

"Oh yes I almost forgot about them, Emmett would you bring all that here?" She called out. Setting a second nightstand by the bed. I put the bookshelf together and began setting it agaist the wall Esme told me to while Emmett put the couches ontop of the round rug one faced the book shelf that was across from the balconey, while the other faced the balconey. The only wall that was pretty bare was the wall with the door into the room. Esme walked into the bathroom and opened the other door in there. before walking out. "Now all we need is her personal things like CD's, computer, CD player, books, and anything else she might like.

Then we herd Alice and Isabelle get back. _Remind me to bring one of the others next time I let Alice take me shopping better yet I shall never metionshopping again _Isabelle grumbled in her head. was it really that bad.

"Your room is ready Izzy!" Alice squealed.

"Izzy?" I asked looking at Esme.

Esme smiled, "Izzy is something she remembers as her nickname." then she left the room I quickly fallowed her down the stairs and into the living room where Jasper was in a very detailed discussion about Sonic the hedgehog with Rosalie.

I plopped down on the couch just in time to see Alice drag a poor defenceless girl with so many shopping bags it could pass as her outfit upstairs. "Alice why did you buy so many things! I probably wont ever wear them all."

"Nonsense, you will wear everything we bought."

"Like hell I'm going to wear that skimpy outfit you thought Edward would enjoy!" Isabelle screamed.

"Yes you are!" Alice laughed.

Jasper went rigid next to me what was Alice thinking.

"Isabelle is extremely angry" He said cringing.

"Edward and I will not be a couple I don't care what you saw!" Isabelle's sobbed.

"Isabelle You listen to me! you will be with Edward I saw it and quit being a baby and quit blushing it looks to cute!"

"Alice no let me go!"

I chuckled Alice was probably hugging her.

"I don't want to you can't make me your not my mom, MUM ALICE IS ATTACKING ME!"

Esme darted up the stairs, Emmett and Rose were laughing uncontrolably, While Jasper loosened up. I fallowed Esme into Isabelle's room Were Alice had her pinned to the floor while she put makeup on Isabelle's face.

Esme laughed at Isabelle's struggle. The Izzy pushed Alice off her and locked herself in the bathroom. "I knew Alice was either gonna eat me or turn me into a Pixie I knew it!" She screamed though the door.

I laughed even harder. Isabelle thought she was going to get eaten. I herd Emmett booming with laughter at her final comment. I her water run in the bathroom so I guessed that she was washing off her attackers work. about 10 minutes later Isabelle stepped out of the bathroom in a soft blue sundress her shoes were open toed heels that raised her height about 3 inches. She had a blue bow on the back of her dress that wrapped around her waist, he hair was in loose curls around her face. and she was light blond with her green eyes. Her dress had to thin straps over her shoulder and they matched the royal blur ribbon around her waist as well as two off the shoulder short sleeves. I knew my draw had dropped. could some one so young look so mature?

"Alice the next time you try to put make up on me you better have my okay or I will kill you." She muttered at Alice.

"Okay," Alice said smiling.

Esme hugged Isabelle, "Oh you look so grown up baby girl."

"Mum thank you." She said hugging Esme back. She kissed Esme's cheek before releasing her and walking over to me, She looked at Alice who nodded, before looking at me, "Would you like to go for a walk around the yard?"

"I would love to," I said offering out my arm to her.

I guided her though the house and she pulled me into the garage, "Can we go to the park?" She asked me batting her eyes.

I sighed and climbed into my silver Volvo and she climbed into the passenger seat, Thank you," she whispered only loud enough for me to barely catch.

I nodded and drove off towards Forks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward's POV**

It was a quiet trip into Forks, Isabelle never said anything she just sat there and looked out the front window her ankles were crossed and her hands folded neatly on her lap. The sweet smell of cinnamon and a hint of honey filled the car. She reached a hand up and turned on the CD player and Debussy filled the car. I watched as she relaxed into the seat. Her eye's closed and she became peaceful.

This was the moment to strike up conversation. "You listen to classical's?" I asked slowing the car so I could hopefully get more time with her.

She nodded her head, "Yes Debussy is one of my favorites," Her eye's opened and looked at me, "You slowed down."

"Debussy is one of my favorites as well," I said ignoring the speed comment.

She closed her eyes again, as we pulled to a stop on the side of the street next to the park.

I got out and walked around to her side, opening the door for her I helped her out, "Its beautiful," she whispered.

We walked side by side, "Yes it is," I agreed looking at the tree's that held a small path.

She looked at me and offered her hand, I took it and she smiled a small smile, "Thank you," she said looking upwards.

I looked at her confused now what was she thanking me for, "For what exactly." I said.

"For changing me, I know you didn't mean too but I'm glad you did," Her voice was calm and beautiful the ultimate melody.

"Oh that, I should have apoligized for that right from the beginning" I replied.

She was still smiling as rain showered down on us only her smile was wider as water droplets splashed on her face, "The rain is beautiful."

"You like the rain?" I asked Bella had hated it along with the snow.

She laughed lightly, "I love it!" Then she let go of my hand and began to spin her arms out she closed her eyes her long lashes held little droplets, Her long blond hair was soaked and she looked beautiful. Plus now I knew why her clothes were damp when I first met her, she was out in the rain loving every drop.

**Isabelle's POV**

I smiled as rain fell from the sky each droplet was amazing as it splashed against me skin, "The rain is beautiful," I commented.

He looked at me curiously, "you like the rain?"

I laughed lightly, "I love it!" I said letting do of his hand and spinning with my arms out my eyes closed and my chin up. I looked at him and offered my hand, "would you like to dance?"I smiled.

He took my offered hand, "I would love to."

I pulled him close and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, his arms went around my waist as we rocked back and forth to our own beat. I rested my head against his chest, and closed my eye's I could stay like this forever as long as the rain held out.

The moment was perfect, _If only we had magic _I thought smiling against his chest.

Our clothes were drenched but it only made me grin. Because we were still rocking back and forth after the rain had stopped. When we finally did stop I looked up at him and he had a silly crooked smile on his face.

_Whats got you in a oh my god that smile is perfect mood?_ I asked myself hoping I would have the answer.

"Is that my mood?" He asked me. His smile never faultering.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled. then tapped his head, "I know what everyone is thinking."

"Oh," I laughed again.

Then he took my hand and we began to walk though the park children were playing on the play ground equipment. There were 4 or 5 parents around some sitting watching others playing and some stood. I looked at the children, _The one thing that I was willing to give up in order to have such a beautiful life, Maybe one day I will have a family like that too._

Edward looked down at me and frowned, "I'm sorry I took this away from you," He whispered into my hair.

"I was willing to sacrafice it, but maybe I could adopt a child when I have perfect control, maybe have a family." I said quietly.

He kissed the top of my head, "I think you have wonderful control already."

"That's only because I ate to much and if I ate another bite I would have exploded," I mumbled.

He chuckled, before we turned around and walked back to the car, "Do you want to go anywhere before we go home?"

"My dad's" I said hoping to grab even the smallest thing.

"Okay," He said whispering in to me.

I slid into the passenger seat of the Volvo while He climbed into the drivers. He drove down toward a street and stopped a block or two away before climbing out and leading me there. We looked around, before Edward grabbed the key in the plastic rock. Jack would be on the reserve mourning my death. We walked in and I darted up the stairs at my vampire speed and into the room that smelled so good. My room.

I looked around and grabbed the small bag I had used for sleep overs, I stuffed my teddy bear in it then I yawned. I also grabbed a couple of my burnt CD's along with a few of my bought ones. Stiffing the only book I had ever read in the bag I opened one of my dresser drawers, "Jack pot I can have normal jammies!" I said stuffing a few of my fleese pants, and a few t-shirts into my bag. I also grabbed the only photo I had put up in my room, the one of me and my family from Bella and Jacob to Mom, Dad, and Uncle Edward then there was me. There was nobody left in my family. I stuffed it into the bag before darting out the window. Jack had just walked in the door Edward caught me under the window with ease then he ran with me in his arms to his Volvo unnoticed at his vampire speed.

He set me in the passenger seat before driving all the way back to our home, "Thank you," I said hugging my things close to me.

"Your welcome," he said grabbing my hand and gently squeezing it.

I smiled at him as we pulled into the driveway. He helped me out of the car, and walked with me inside and up to my room. I darted into my bathroom and a second later came out in my black Coca-Cola fleese pants. and a white wife-beater, that had Coca-Cola scribbled across the front.

"Is that one of your sets of jammies?" he chuckled.

"Yep!" I laughed. Then Alice burst into the room.

Her eyes were wide, "I did not buy you those I bought you lacey things to wear for him not PJ's!" She shouted at me.

"How bout no!" I shouted back before running out of my room and into a very big muscled person.

"Hey there little one." he boomed.

"Your Emmett right?" I looked at him.

He laughed, "Yeah what can I do for you Izzy?"

"Make Alice leave my things alone please!" I begged.

"Fine I will leave your things alone under one condition!" she shouted.

I darted to my room and what is that," I looked at her with hope in my eyes.

She looked at Edward evilly.

"No way you don't have anything on me!"

"Either do it or I will make you Ken to go along with Barbie!" she laughed evilly.

"Fine okay I'll do it!" He pleaded.

Was being Ken really that bad?

Edward approached me slowly, "Whats going on?" I said looking at Alice with wide eyes.

I was pulled into Edward's arms, he left one arm around my waist and another to gently tilt my chin upwards. Before he pressed his lips to mine.

I was sure I fainted.

**Edward's POV**

Be Ken for Alice or kiss Izzy I chose the kiss because It doesn't take forever unless you make it. I was gonna make Alice pay for this one. I sighed and walked over to the oblivious Isabelle who was staring at Alice with hopeful eyes that soon became confused. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. Once she was close enough I used one hand to grasp her chin and tilt it upward, Then I pressed my lips to hers, I felt the electricity just before she fainted in my arms.

Isabelle was the weirdest Vampire ever. I set her on her bed while Alice jumped around the room happily before darting out. Emmett stood in the doorway his mouth gaping.

"Yes Alice is that evil," I muttered as Isabella tossed to the side, _I don't understand! Why are my emotion's being played with. I don't think I can survive if I cant control my self. _

She rolled over "Why me?" She said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Emmett save me!" I shouted quietly.

he laughed as Rosalie popped out from behind him and took a picture of our sleeping vampire attacking me.

Isabelle let me go and shot strait up, "Oh my gosh, Sorry!" She said her hair turning pink.

Rosalie took another picture.

I thew the blanket over Isabelle's head, "You want a picture to take I will give you one he said attempting to pin Emmett who laughed and pinned Edward.

Rosalie scowled, "I'm out of memory."

I watched as Coca-Cola pants disappeared into the music room. I was sure nobody else noticed her sneak in there. I walked down the hall and into my own room. Sure enough I watched a blond girl creep into my room. "What might you be planning?"

I watched her jump from being startled, "I didn't think you would mind if I hid in here...."

"Its fine," I laughed lightly as she curled up on the couch with a orange blanket I didn't notice she had, along with a small brown bear.

"Never thought I would see the day," I laughed, "That a vampire would be clutching a teddy for dear life."

"Leave Pooky out of this!" She said hugging her teddy.

I smiled at her "alright I will leave Pooky alone," I moved closer to her and sat down on my couch. She tucked herself upagainst the arm. I inched a bit closer and she tensed up. I was right next to her now.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"That I want to-," I cut myself off by pressing my lips to hers again this time I noticed the softness in them, they were perfect and they seemed warm, she resisted at first but then I felt her hand in my hair pulling me closer. I felt her knees move so she could move her body closer. i wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body to mine. The kiss had went from gentle to passion filled. I pulled back inhaling unnessesairy air. Isabelle was taking deep breathes as well. My body tingled as if electricity bounced though it from every point.

I was falling in love with Isabelle Denet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Isabelle's POV**

I think my reality mixed with the world in my head, I almost couldn't believe that I was sitting in Edward's room in Edward's arms. It seemed so magical.

Electricity still tingled though me right down to my toes, I had my head on his chest and I just sat there basking in the comfort of his arms that held me in a loving embrace. I snuggled into him and let out a deep breath.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I thought you could read my mind," I whispered

He chuckled, "I can when your not thinking of the color pink and a simple melody."

"Oh," I laughed, "I was in my little world, thinking about how this is pretty close to what it might look like."

"Only pretty close?" he said moving a bit.

I looked up at him, "Well were not outside, there is no rainbow after a storm, and its not in my feild." I stated thinking about the beautiful feild with the flowers of every color waiting to be soaking in the sunshine.

I pulled out of his embrace and grabbed his had, "Come with me," I said pulling Edward towards the open window of his room. I climbed out the window and dropped to the ground I left the blanket and my Pooky in his room. he jumped down and landed next to me.

He looked at me with curious eyes, "Where are we going?" he asked.

I grabbed his hand, "My special place."

When I let go I darted off towards the road running at my full speed, when I pulled into a spot that had a small trail next to it. Edward stopped not far behind.

"I've been to your special place," he said breathing even breathes as he slowly walked towards me.

I looked at him confused, "No you haven't" I said darting down the trail, about halfway down the trail I turned left and headed up the mountain. Leaves, and tree's clouded the view at the end. I knew this place was close to a beautiful meadow but it was already claimed by someone else. Edward grabbed me from behind, I swore I jumped 20 feet in the air.

"Where are you going?" He asked his breath falling against my ear.

I shivered, " fallow me and I'll show you," I said squirming out of his arms I walked up to my leafy door to my paradise, and pushed though it. I entered a small feild, with a river running though it flowers made my spot of peace, tree's made my bench, and my hiding spots. I walked up to the tree that made my bridge across the river. I brushed my hair out of my face, and climbed up on the branch.

I walked across it and jumped down into the small patch of flowers, I landed on my feet with poise I spun around to face him while he crossed the bridge over to me. "This is different, I thought you were heading somewhere else."

"you mean the meadow not far from here?"

"yea," he said.

He sat down next to me, "you've been there?"

"Yeah I found it before I found here but when I went there I couldn't stand the emotions that lingered there." Then I paused, "Then I came here." I brushed my hand over the petals of the pansy that smiled up at us.

"The meadow was my special place."

"You brought Bella there and she went back after you left." I mumbled.

He looked at me, "Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah," I sighed the story had scared me so much and I hated telling it, the only thing that scares me more then that story was seeing myself with those eyes.

"You don't have to tell me, and I guess I know why you always have green eyes," He said kissing the top of my head.

I tilted my head upwards, he was looking down at my face. I smiled a small smile, "I take it you plucked some words out of my head?"

he nodded the kissed my nose. I snaked my arm up around his neck and pulled his lips to mine.

He smiled against my lips, I opened my eyes and pulled away. Edward had a crooked grin on, I couldn't help but smile back.

He pulled out a camera and before I could loose my grin it flashed and there I was on his digital camera. I snagged it and snapped a picture of him after putting a tiger lily in his hair. We laughed and took a few more pictures before he crashed his lips on to mine and took another photo.

**Edward's POV**

"You mean the meadow not far from here?" Izzy said calmly.

"Yea," I said calmly before sitting next to her, "you've been there?"

She looked at me, "yeah I found it before I found here but when I went there I couldn't stand the emotions that lingered there," she paused and looked away, "then I came here." Isabelle brushed her fingertips against the petals of the pansy.

"The meadow was my special place," I said.

"You brought Bella there and she went back after you left," Isabelle mumbled which sounded like jealousy.

I looked at her, "do you know what happened?"

"Yeah," she sighed. _Please dont ask me to tell you, the eyes the man had scared me, and what made it worse was seeing myself with those eyes._

"You don't have to tell me, and I guess I know why you always have green eyes," I kissed the top of her head breathing in the sweet sent of cinnamon and honey.

she tilted her head upwards, I was stairing into her eyes, "I take it you plucked some words out of my head?"

I nodded then kissed her perfect nose. Her arm shot around my neck and pulled me close until her lips met mine.

I smiled, she opened her eyes and pulled back, she smiled a sweet smile at me, then I pulled out the camera and took a picture before her smile could fade. She grabbed the camera from me and put a tiger lily in my hair, I laughed while she took the picture. We laughed and took a fem more photo's of each other, then I kissed her sneaking a photo of that in to our colection. We sat in the magic space She had pinned me to the ground her hair made a blond curtain around us, She smiled before pressing her lips to mine in a quick kiss. I snaked my arms around her and rolled onto my side so I could look at her face, her hair had a pink tinge to it I was sure that was her way of blushingwhen her hair snapped from blond to a hot pink.

I chuckled we would have to control her hair color, before I brought her to school.

"Hey you know about the treaty you made with the people on the reserve?" she asked me rolling onto her back and looked up to the cloudy sky.

I nodded, "yeah?"

"I thought of something I can tell Sam," She whispered.

I felt the rain begin when it splashed against my skin, "yeah?"

"Victoria kidnapped me and when I found out I was one of them I came here to tell dad but you seen me and brought me here cause I was a danger to the people."

"Victoria? you know about her?"

"She was the first Vampire I ever saw," She said looking at me.

"What happened," I asked suddenly concerned.

Her eyes went blank when she thought about it, "It was dark the rain mixed with hail that night, my mom and Uncle were argueing about Grandma, I was with Jack he wouldn't let me fallow the flame of hair that watched us the one with the scent of blood, I stared at it, but the rain caught my attention. I caught a chunck of hail in my hand then I looked at Uncle he was once a man then he became a wold with in seconds, Mom was standing to close to him when he went into a fit of rage, I could smell this rusty smell already but it was stronger and more potent, when I watched my mom fly away from him. Then She stepped out with grandma in her arms, Grandma was already dead when she dropped her, She looked directly at me her eyes as black as ink, dad ran for it but she fallowed us I saw only her eyes, then Uncle Eddie grabbed her ripping her arm off, Only she grabbed her arm and fled dad drove into town a month later, but before that Uncle committed suicide, and Grandpa Jacob was found dead on the reserve. dad didn't want me in that kind of danger so we moved. then you came, and now I'm here."

Her words slashed at me, I pulled her close and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry," I whispered into her hair.

Her arms wrapped around me, " You couldn't do anything to stop it," she said holding on to me.

I picked her up bridal style and began moving back towards the house, I would talk to Carlisle about her plan, She layed her head against me chest and sighed.

I was at the house in a few minutes walking in though the front door. Our clothes were damp from the rain, but that was okay. Esme walked into the room, and placed a hand over her chest where her heart should be.

"Thank god you have her Edward, One of the dogs are angry but they don't know anything." Esme said

"Well Izzy came up with a plan." I said setting her to her feet.

She looked at Esme, "Mum let me talk to Sam, Carlisle will need to come along, to confirm my story, though."

"Alright Izzy," She said and turned and called Carlisle.

**Carlisle's POV**

Esme called me so I assumed Isabelle was back. I walked down the stairs at vampire speed, and found her looking at Esme.

"Carlisle what ever I say to Sam you say its the truth, As in I was turned by Victoria and I came here looking for my dad cause it was the only thing I remebered, Edward stopped me so I couldn't kill him." Isabelle said walking out the door before I could ask her about Victoria.

I fallowed after her, her eyes were a mix between red and amber. we walked towards the reserve.

there was a man waiting for us.

"Sam," she whispered then rubbed her hand against her head as if remembering something.

The man caught his breath "Izzy?"

I placed a hand on her shoulder, "Isabelle do you know him?"

she nodded, then began to dry sob, "Sam I'm sorry Victoria Kidnapped me and... and... and..."

Sam approcached us, " How did you meet the Cullen's?"

"They saved Dad from me, its what brought me back here," she said looking at Sam.

"Is this true?" Sam asked me.

I nodded my head, "Yes my son stopped her before she could get to the house."

Sam nodded "We can take her from here,"

She backed up, "I won't go, I... I.. cant control myself yet..."

"Vampire how long have you had her?"

"Not long since last night when Edward found her," I replied.

"Her eyes are red how many people have you killed Isabelle," he said looking at her,

"Victoria killed them! I only ate what I needed to survive I'm so sorry Sam!" her body shook with her sobs.

Sam looked back to me, "Take her in for us please, train her not to kill."

"I can do what I can," I said

Sam looked at her, "Izzy I hope one day you can be a... not so horrid... blood sucker,"

"I will try to be better..." she said Sam hugged her and darted back over the line, then we went back to the house where Isabelle mumbled her thank you, before darting up the stairs towards Edward's room where she left her blanket, and a teddy.

I walked up to my study where Edward was waiting.

"What can I do for you?"

"Sam will be coming by to visit her and see her progress in the change and when he is sure she is safe he wants to take her to the reserve." he huffed in anoyance

I sighed, "He wanted to take her tonight to, he believed her, and I understand we will let her make her choice's though."

He nodded.

"That's not all is it?"

"No Aro, is coming by next week as well."

"Alright."

Edward left my office, I sat down at my desk and began to go over the documents for work.

**There is the next chapter, Hope you liked it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Isabelle's POV**

I was waiting in his room when he walked in, I was wrapped in my blanket my teddy was in my lap.

Edwards hair was a mess, a mess of bronze. I looked at him, "Hey its okay I wont leave you to live with Sam," I said thinking that was the problem.

"Izzy its not that, it the Volturi there coming and I think that they might take you away." He said looking at me pained eyes.

I shot to my feet, "I'm not leaving I just started to feel like I had a family again and I refuse to let it be taken away from me!" then I ran out of the room.

I was in my room on my bed in seconds rocking back and forth, My head was up against my knees. and I sobbed, good and hard. Always hoping that my knees would feel my warm salty tears that I had known so long ago. "Hey Izzy are you ok?" the familliar voice said from infront of the patio.

"No i'm not," I grumbled, "Sam I'm finally feeling like I belong and now its all being torn away."

I felt his hand on my back as he rubbed it brotherly, "Well then come with me."

"I don't want to, I want to stay here. Plus you smell like wet dog." I said looking up at him.

He chuckled, "You don't smell so good yourself, like you bathed in perfume, and I won't make you move to the reserve but know only you may go on it so don't bring others," he said rubbing my hair which I made turn purple.

"Oh my gosh what did you do to my hair!" I shouted playfully.

He inspected it, "Is that your power?"

I focused till I became him, "Is that your power?" I mimicked before turning into the small blonde girl everybody knew.

He looked at me funny, "Guess so," he said I watched my bed sink under him.

"So what brings you here?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Emily died, a few hours ago, and since I can't die till I force it and I won't until I know the world is safe,"

I looked at him, "Emily... Emily..." I syphered though all my memories sitting crossed legged on my bed, "Sorry Sam I don't remeber her,"

he looked hurt, "Its okay, I should have known that you wouldn't have all your memories."

I looked up at him the hurt burned my eyes, "Do you have a picture?" I was set on remembering her if not for me but for Sam.

He pulled out the picture I had my fingers doing the peace sign and I was winking Sam was next to me crouching one hand on the dirt, and he a smile that could melt anybodys heart, and there was a woman her face had a large scar on it she looked older then Sam by about twenty years, she had her hair pulled up in a elastic band and she wore a dress that reached her ankles.

My head throbbed such a human thing I thought I put mu left hand to the headache above my right brow,

_"Izzy morning dear are you helping me cook for the boys today?" Emily asked. _

_I looked at her she was much taller then me since I was 6, "Yes ma'am, Is grandpa around?"_

_"Yes little lady, He's waking up Sam for me," she said patting my head. _

_I nodded, "Emily How do I have to wait till I can get married to Sam too?" I asked. _

_She laughed lightly, "Sweetie Sam is much to old for you to marry, Why don't you Marry one of the other boys?" She said picking me up and setting me on a chair next to the counter. _

_"But I want to Marry Sam so I can live with you FOREVER!" I said popping some bread in the toaster. _

_She chuckled, "Sweetie you can stay here whenever you would like exspecialy if your gonna help me so much." she said putting a plate on the counter for the toast. _

_I grabbed the two pieces and put them on the plate, "I need a knife and the butter." I said smiling at her._

"Oh my god my head hurts" I said tucking it in between my knees

Sam was by my side in an instant, "what is it?"

"How did she die?" I demanded to know.

"Heart attack," he said.

I nodded my head, "I might come to the reserve later tonight give me some time to think."

Sam nodded and darted out the patio and off the balconey.

I on the other hand walked into my bathroom and locked the door. I was becoming a traitor, a traitor to myself. I turned on the tap to the sick I stood over it spashing cold water onto my face, it didn't help I sighed before I sunk to the floor. The water from the tap flowed into the sink, I turned it off and sat there stairing at my closet. I couldn't leave not unless I could take Edward with me.

I layed on the floor frustrated. the constant tap on the door was probably what was making me feel crazy.

then I was hearing voices, "Bells are you in there?" Emmett's voice said though the door.

"Of course the poor girl is in there Jesus Emmett, you should have sensed her," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Alice why am I here? oh never mind I feel it." another unfamiliar voice said.

I began to shake, "I'm really crazy, I really am." I mumbled to myself.

"Let me try," Esme's voice said though my door, "Izzy, will you come out and explain whats got you sending mood vibes though the house?"

I sat up, "I'm not doing anything!" I opened the door a crack still sitting on the floor.

Edward just walked into the room, "Mum am I crazy?" I asked.

"No," she said looking at my through the crack in the door.

The blond girl was looking at me her eyes were concerned, Grandma Bella was wrong.

"Rosalie?" I asked, she looked at me.

"What is it Bells?" she asked.

I wiggled my finger for her to come closer, and she complied. "Why did Bella say you didn't like her?"

"Because I didn't, she was different," she answered.

I raised an eye brow, "It was cause she was willing to though away her chance at children, when others arn't given that choice."

she nodded, "Yes."

"Okay," I said standing up, "do you have a phone? like a Cell or something."

she handed me a small silver phone, "Just give it to Emmett when your done."

I nodded and clicked the door closed before walking into my closet, I dialed the number,

"Hey this is Sam, and Emily leave a message."

"Hey Sam it's me Izzy I wont be coming till next week something has come up and I want to keep it far away from you guys kay, bye."

I closed the phone and ran a brush though my hair.

I walked out of the bathroom, "Here Emmett, I'm gonna go out."

Esme had left the room only Alice, Emmett, and a Blond boy were there. I walked down to the front door. then turned around and walked to the kitchen. I sat on one of the kitchen stools. I rested my hands in front of me I rolled my eyes to a bright yellow, lifting a hand to my hair I made it short black spikes that any guy would be proud of. I sat and watched for them the creature of the night heading for the house.

**Emmett's POV**

Rosalie was being weird all friend like saying how she wanted to get to know Bells.

I guess it was a nice change, I fallowed her around part of the day, We were sitting in the living room when Alice bounced down stairs, "Izzy's being weird! I couldn't see her and she was in the house and I just had a vision she's sulking in her bathroom, Jasper come on!" She bouced up the stairs only Rosalie and I raced past her.

I sat by the door "Bells you in there?" I asked.

"Of course the poor girl is in there Jesus Emmett, you should have sensed her," Rosalie said frowning at me, but her eyes were lust filled.

Jasper walked into the room Alice right behind him, "Alice why am I here? oh never mind I feel it."

"Let me try," Esme's walked up to the door, "Izzy, will you come out and explain whats got you sending mood vibes though the house?"

"I'm not doing anything!" Bells said cracking the door open.

Edward just walked into the room, "Mum am I crazy?" she asked.

Just as he Entered he walked out.

"No," Esme said.

Bells was looking directly at Rose with a confused look.

"Rosalie?" she called.

"What is it Bells?" Rosalie replied.

She wiggled her finger for Rosalie to come closer "Why did Bella say you didn't like her?"

"Because I didn't, she was different," Rose answered.

"It was cause she was willing to though away her chance at children, when others are not given that choice."

she nodded, "Yes."

"Okay, do you have a phone? like a Cell or something."

Rose gave Bells my phone, "Just give it to Emmett when your done."

Rosalie whispered some things in my ear that had me wanting to fallow her out of the room.

Bells walked out of the bathroom, "Here Emmett, I'm gonna go out."

She walked out of the room I darted to where Rosalie was but she wasn't there so I scoped out the house ending up in the kitchen, were a black haired guy sat looking out the window I stared at his reflection in the window and saw yellow eyes watching something I was to bored to focus on.

Edward walked into the room, "Nice choice of hair, Bells," he said before sitting next to the guy, "But your outfit gives you away."

"Well can I borrow some of your clothes?" she asked in her normal voice then blond locks took over the short black spikes.

Edward nodded then took her hand and guided her though the house, No way didn't just happen Edward is not with my new Baby sister or is that what makes her my sister.

**Edward's POV**

I walked into her room and walked out I wasn't gonna call her out with that many people in the room, so I walked down to my room and turned on one of my CD player, Debussy filled the room. I felt her move around the house after a a few minutes so I headed for the Kitchen.

I saw her sitting on one of the stools her eyes were yellow and her hair done in short black spikes, "Nice choice of hair, Bells" I said sitting next to her, "but you outfit gives you away"

She looked at me, "Well can I borrow some of yours?" she asked her blond locks spilling out around her face.

I nodded and took her hand in mine guiding her though the house, just realizing Emmett was in the room. Well so much for nobody but us knowing.

I led her up to my room and gave her a pair of my jeans and one of my sweaters, Handing them to her she slid the sweater over her shirt then wiggled around till a black tank top hit the floor.

"Turn around" she said. I complied and in seconds I herd the zipper on the jeans go up.

"I need a belt," she said disappointment in her voice.

I chucked before pulling one out of my closet, "here."

I watched her slip it though the loops on my pants. her blond hair became short black spikes again. I hugged her close and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, before I released her and she became a guy, which was completely weird. So Bells what should I call you? Love? sweetie? Steve?" I laughed.

"Are you saying your going gay on me?" she said resting a hand on her hip.

I chuckled, "Only if that guy is you." I said looking at her.

She laughed, and walked out of the door "there's other vampires here now and my name is Steve."

Alice walked around the corner, "Steve," she said kissing bells cheek.

I glared at her, I was already jealous of family being with her what was the world coming to.

We walked down stairs Alice must have told everybody about Bells being Steve then we sat in the living room with Aro 1 of 3 leaders in the living room.

**Here is the next chapter Hope you like it**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter, Thank you for all the reviews It has been my insperation to get the story out to you readers. But anyways thanks again.**

**Isabelle's POV**

I walked into the living room with Alice and Edward, "Sup Emmett," I said in his voice.

I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. Emmett's mouth was slightly gaped when he looked at me, "Sup Steve," he laughed.

I sat down across from the guy with the parchment looking skin _he must be really old it looks like he's gonna fall to pieces. _

Edward smiled at me, "Hey Aro," Carlisle said from the top of the stairs, "If you give me a minute I will find Isabelle, did you bring more then Demitri with you?" he said looking at me then my yellow eye's.

"Isabelle, sweetie where are you!" Esme called from down the hall.

"I found her," Carlisle called.

Esme rushed downstairs, "Isabelle are you wearing Edwards clothes?" she said looking at me.

I smiled, "But mum I was only having a little fun," I pouted. Then I was given the look.

I sighed and released the change and I felt my blond locks pool around my face and my eyes go the yucky red color which I quickly changed to green.

"Amazing," the magical voice filled the room.

Only I was grumpy now and I turned to face him. Focusing I became a replica of him, "Amazing," I said in his magical voice.

Aro smiled wide, "Your a funny girl,."

I changed back into my self and rolled my eye's green, "Hi nice to meet you but its way late and I need like sleep unlike the rest of you so goodnight," I said standing up but Esme still had that look on her face so I sat back down, "I guess I could spare a few extra minutes."

"Wonderful, we need to talk about getting you down to Italy so we can study you," He said.

I shot up, "No I am not going anywhere and even if I was I would be going to the one place where only I was welcome,"i said thinking of my offer to go back to the reserve.

"May I?" he said asking for my hand.

I felt my eye's go wide, "your not asking for my hand in marrige are you? cause if you are I am like super under aged."

The room burst out laughing sept Edward who was trying to get to that thought that I quickly tuned out with the song _'Super Girl by Papaya'. _

"No I would just like to get to know you better." So I complied and gave him my right hand my left was special.

"Interesting, I would like to know more about your half bread theory it explains the need for less blood the sleeping and the instant craving for, ice cream, and maybe this facinating power which I would likle you to try something for me after this disgussion."

I instantly looked at him "your eyes were once gray with blindness and before then they were a pale blue," then I muttered my apoligiy for my burst out he probably didn't care.

"how did you know I went blind for a small period of time?" he asked me.

I looked at him, "If I knew i could control my burst outs."

he chuckled, "So your in love with the Cullen boy?"

I think I blushed on the inside so hard that not only did my hair turn pink it went purple.

Everybody but Aro gasped.

"Um could you not mention that kind of stuff I was pretty sure my brain was still processing half the stuff you've seen." I nodded my head agreeing with myself.

Aro nodded, "I understand I just think romance is a lovely thing that doesn't need to be hidden, and I will let you stay with the Cullen's under one condition, and that is you come to Italy once a year to see your progress in your strengths now Now I want you to try and change my eye color as an experiment."

I nodded, "May I have permission to touch?"

"Yes dear," he said closing his eyes, I focused on him, then touching a finger to his temple I whispered a few things to myself that not even I caught the words. I felt the color in my eyes dull to a blind color and looked at Aro.

"Open your eyes, "I said putting my hands in my lap, when he opened them pale blue eye's looked at me.

Aro's eyes met mine, "Your blind?"

"No I can see perfectly fine actually and Mum Rosalie is spying on us when she could just join us down here." I said calmly before blinking a few times I felt the pull at my eyes as amber liquid filled them, "And I'm gonna fall-" I yawned, "Asleep soon so may I go to bed?"

"Yes Isabelle sorry I should have waited till later well goodnight," Aro said shooing me out of the room.

I stumbled my way upstairs, I wasn't even powerful enough to make my eyes green I was so tired. I walked into my room right into the bathroom. I grumbled, "Darn it I left my Cola pants in Edwards room..." so I pulled out another pair of fleece pants, only this pair was white and hand black writing on it, _'You see the angel on the outside but the devil is hiding quite well in her disguise' _I washed my perfect face with warm water. I left Edward's sweater on it smelled so good I planned on not giving it back until it lost its masuline smell that would have me craving him all night.

I climbed onto my bed and was just about to fall asleep when I noticed the figure standing in the corner.

_Edward, _I thought hoping he would come to my rescue sure enough he walked into my room, "Demitri you shouldn't be in here while my girl is trying to sleep."

The guy named Demitri looked Edward over, before walking out of my room.

I looked at Edward "you sit here," I said point next to me, Pooky would just have to understand.

He climbed onto my bed after flicking out the lights he was laying next to me when I yawned. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting across from Aro, his finger's rested on mine, _So you bit the Ultimate Singer._

_What?_

_I pulled the scent out of one of your memories, her blood was singing calling out to all of us._

_Oh, I get it so what your saying is her blood was calling to all vampires?_

_Yes._

_Edward! _Bella's voice called inside my head.

"Go to her," Aro said.

I nodded before darting up the stairs.

Bella was in her room staring at the figure there, "Demitri you shouldn't be in here while my girl is trying to sleep."

Demitri looked at me, _this isn't over,_ then he stormed out of the room.

Bells looked at me, "you sit here, she said pointing next to her, _Pooky will just have to understand._

I climbed on to the bed next to her after I flicked out the lights. Laying next to her, she yawned before drifting to sleep.

I was watching her as she slept, She was so peaceful her arm snaked around my waist, and her head found its way to my chest.

My breath caught in my throat, "I..."

"You what Isabelle?" I asked her sleeping figure.

"I'm not that.... "

"Your not what?" I responded curious to what she was dreaming about.

"Yes I do."

"Do what?" I was getting confused her dream must be good.

"I'm glad."

I was getting annoyed now, her dream was talking incomplete sentences to me.

We layed together for a few hours, I'm guessing about 3 hours, when she began to stir.

"Edward?" she mumbled against my chest.

"Yes love?" I said looking down at her.

She smiled, "Just making sure you were here," she said her eyes the familar green I knew so well.

I kissed her forehead she was so beautiful her blond hair was slightly messy from sleeping, "Morning Bells"

She smiled a cute out of it smile, "Morning dear."

"So what did you dream about?" I asked doing my best to not intrude on her thoughts.

" Um...." she began I watched her roots start to change.

"You know unless you have pink hair while where in school were gonna have to get you under control," I said running a hand though her hair.

She smiled, "I would go with pink hair everyday it it ment getting to be with you every second of it."

"Really?"

She nodded then pressed her face to my chest where my heart would be.

"Alice!" I called evilly.

She bounced into the room, Bells was staring at her. "What is it Eddie?"

"Don't call me Eddie but I was curious would Bells be aloud to attend school with pink hair?" I asked her.

"Only if She lets me pick her outfits will I allow it and if I can dress up the bear in your room that she forgot to bring to her room."

"No you can not dress up Pooky but you can choose my hair color each week. until I can control the colors."

"Deal first week were going blond with pink layered in."

"Like this," She said running her hands through her hair putting pink streaks in her hair that mixed with the layers.

"Perfect!" she said pulling Isabelle from my arms.

I sighed and looked at Isabelle, "Sorry but you got yourself in deeper then I was planning."

She pouted, "You don't like my pink streaks?"

"No I love My _Isabelle _when she is being herself."

"You love me?" I saw a lot of emotion in her eyes.

I nodded, "More then I can tell you."

I felt arms around me one of her hands was in my hair the other holding her close to me, "I love you too."

She slammed her lips onto mine, with a posesive kiss. She pulled back and smiled at me.

"Are you gonna tell me what you were dreaming about?" I asked her.

Her mouth was centimeters away, "I think you already know what I was dreaming about and we will have to wait until the school knows you and I are somthing special."

Alice was grinning, "Bells you and I got to go shopping."

"But Alice I don't want to go to that store at least not for a few years come on give me till then." she begged Alice.

"Fine!" she said, "Oh and school starts in a week, Isabelle you will be attending as Rosalie's long lost sister Isabelle Hale"

"Okay" She said hugging me.

I smiled, I was gonna have my Bells with me at school in one week which would be bliss to me. Only now I gonna have to think about what she could have been dreaming.

**Isabelle's POV**

I was extremely excited Alice said I would be going to school with her and Edward, it didn't matter who I was just who I was with. I spent the whole week controling my hair I focused on my pink streaks when I was embaressed with Edwards help with in a week I had better control of my power, and I was able to expand out a bit but the more I changed the more about me seemed like I was giving them My eyes, or my skin, or my hair color. So the only thing I ever really did was change Edwards eyes to his natural color when it was just me and him.

I was figuring out a way to act more vampirish so I sat there working on my strengths I was able to preserve my energy when I wasn't changing other people but I was able to change others eye colors for longer periods of time which was an energy drainer but I always made it to my bed when I knew I was drained, I also no longer had to fight with my hair. I was able to keep it under control.

So here I sat standing in my huge closet looking for something to wear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Isabelle's POV**

I was beginning to hate clothes, "Alice!" I screamed.

The pixie like girl bounced into my bathroom and saw me standing there looking hopeless, while I clung to my towel.

"Yes Izzy?" she batted her eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "pick me out something to wear and I will meet you in your room cause I know what your thinking."

I tightened my towel before darting into Alice's room, "Jazz I'm taking over yours and Alice's room you can borrow mine" I said walking into the bathroom that had a counter covered with skin products and a lot of cosmetics.

Alice chucked me a pair of regular Jeans, and a black button up, to to over A purple tank-top, "Her you go Bells now get dressed."

I sighed and slipped into the clothes only hesitaiting when I was putting on the button up, "Alice why does this smell...."

I said opening the door, "Alice what the hell happened to my button up!"

"You ganked his shirt while he was in the shower," I raised an eyebrow.

She had an evil glint in her eyes, I kissed her cheek.

I sat down on the stool that was behind me in seconds, "Okay you know the pink streaks we had in your hair a week ago? I want them."

I sighed and ran my hands though my hair until Alice nodded.

"Good," she brushed my hair after blow drying it, She left most of it down only pinning my bangs back with a purple clip. Then applied a sparkly gloss to my lips, black eyeliner, a touch of brown eye shadow giving my eyes a natural look, mascara. then she kissed my cheek and pulled me to her full view mirror.

Edward walking into the room a frown on his face, he was in blue jeans and a skin tight black t shirt that showed off his muscles. I swore I should have fainted, "You gave my shirt to MY Belle." he said looking me up and down.

Jasper walked back into the room, Bells I'm just gonna leave a bottle of shampoo in your bathroom cause I don't want to constantly pack it back and forth," he said smiling at me.

"That's fine, Alice don't you even think about difiling my bathroom," I muttered before walking over to Edward.

I hugged him tightly, "Morning." he whispered to me. I pulled him out of the room, and kissed him.

"Morning so were going hunting just you and me, today after school." I pressed my lips to his in quick kisses about 6 times, before we flew down the stairs. I walked in and Rosalie smiled.

She looked stunning, "Bells your coming with me and leaving with me, Edward your gonna have to back off for one week if we're gonna make it work as she's my sister." she said smiling at us.

"But!" I began to pout.

"Bells sweetie, you can be with him all you like once we get home." she said patting my back.

I looked at her then Edward, "Edward can I talk to you in the next room?" _Even though we won't be talking. _

He nodded and fallowed me into the next room, I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips to his forcefully at first but then relaxed, as the the moment became passion filled.

I pulled away, He smiled at me all my lipgloss was gone. Edward licked his lips.

I laughed, he had a few sparkles on his lips which I took as my duty to kiss away.

"Good I will asked questions if Alice asked why I was wearing lipgloss." he said smuggly.

I smiled, "I'm sure you don't mine when I'm the one putting it on you." I said Kissing him quickly as Alice bounced down the stairs.

"Bells! now nobody will see you perfect lips they will focus of Mr. Kiss Away Bells Lipgloss!" she sighed runnign up the stairs then back and putting more on me.

I sighed and walked down to the garage, Rosalie handed me a book bag that had my name Sewn on it. "Thanks Rose."

"Sure thing little sis and try not to get caught smaking on Edward or everything will be blown." She said climbing into her red convertable. I slid into the passanger seat next to her, We watched as Alice, Emmett and Jasper climbed into Edwards silver Volvo. The drove off first and Rosalie fallowed. we pulled into a parking lot and Rosalie stepped out of the car Eyes were on her instantly. Or was it me?

"Come on Isabelle the Office is this way," she said wrapping an arm around my shoulder and walking me to a building.

There sat a plup woman with graying hair, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um yes this is my sister Isabelle Hale." Rose said smiling at the woman.

"Why wasn't she registered at the same time as you Ms. Hale?" the woman damanded.

I spoke up, "Because she only just found out I made it though the terrible accident our parents were in a week ago."

"Oh dear that is horrible," The woman said digging though the papers in a pile, "Where were you staying before moving in with your sister?" she asked.

"I was staying with our uncle but he died of a heat attack the day before I came here."

"Oh tragic," She said handing me a couple sheets of paper.

"Thank you," I muttered before walking out of the office next to Rose.

"Where did you learn to think on your toes like that?" Rose asked me leading me to a cafateria.

I shrugged, "It just popped into my head, the words came out like word vomit."

She laughed, "Come on I want you to meet some people."

She was a great actress I thought.

"Isabelle This is my boyfriend Emmett, sorry you didn't get to meet him right away," She said kissing Emmett's cheek.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Isabelle."

We had to stiffle our laughes as she brought me over to the table where they all sat, "This is Alice, Jasper, and Edward." she said pointing to them Individulely.

I smiled shyly, "Hi," I said. When A blond kid with blue eyes walked up to me.

"Hey, I'm Johnny Newton," he said putting a hand out.

I backed up a few inches, "Um hi?" I said frowning.

"Your new in town right?" he asked checking me out.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Yes..."

"Well I wouldn't bother talking to these freaks, they don't talk to anybody," he said.

I was sad now, "Rose why is he being so mean to us?" I said looking over my shoulder at her.

"Wait you know them?"

"No I know my big sister." I knew my eye's were glassy looking so I was playing actress well.

Rose put a hand on my shoulder, "Its ok Izzy," she said.

I turned away from him and Rose walked me out of the cafateria. just as the bell rang.

"Okay you have dance first..." She looked at me, "Your taking Dance classes?"

I nodded, "These once are gonna be interesting right?"

"Don't know nobody in the house takes Dance, its a replacement for gym."

I smiled and she laughed before walking me to a room and handing me my book bag and the papers.

I walked into the room surprised it had 3 guys in it. I smiled and walked further into the room. I waited paciently before walking up to the teacher and handed her my class sheet, "Welcome to the class Ms. Hale. Were going over types of dance we would like to practice and others will deminstrate have you dance before?"

I smiled, "Ballet," Then I took my seat. on a bench in the large room.

I didn't care what we learned, people suggested Jazz and a guy showed them Jazz, then one of the girls sighed when she said ballet.

"Ms. Hale will you demistrate?" the teacher said. I smiled and stood.

"I would love to," I pulled a CD out of my purse, "Is it all right it I show one of my old ruitines?"

"I would love that."

"Okay well it has a bit of Hip hop in it." the teacher nodded.

I put my CD in the player it started out slow and graceful before the beat changed from piano to Britney Spears Radar and I moved around the room hitting every note perfectly then I spun as the music came to the Piano again then as it began to close I raised an arm above my head closing the dance. I sighed from twisting and turning and sat down and rubbed my feet as if they hurt, like a normal person would be able to pull off that ruitine.

The room was filled with cheers. I sighed and put my ballet flats on.

I sighed as the bell rang and one of the guys walked up to me, "That was intense, can I walk you to your next class?" he asked.

I smiled up at him, "Sure I have English next." I said grabbing my bag I remembered my coat was in Rose's car so I walked out. "Your gonna get your clothes all wet?"

"Why not?" I said letting the rain coat me, I still loved it. He stopped my a door, "Maybe I will see you later," he said walking away after dropping me off at class.

I didn't reply instead I walked into the room and melted at the sight of bronze hair damp from the rain.

I sat next to him, "Your Rose's friend Edward right?" I said getting his attention he grinned at me.

"I'm Isabelle." I batted my eyes at him.

"Hello," he whispered next to me, I set my things on the desk next to his and walked to the teacher and showed I was in his class. he smiled and wrote it on his attendence sheet.

I sat down at the desk and the girl on his other side scowled, she had blond hair and I hated her already. Nobody gets mad at me with my boyfriend who was pretending to just meet me.

I scribled on a sheet of paper,

_I love you dont forget that. _

I waited till the teacher turned his back before slipping the note to Edward.

_I love you two._

It said in his hand writing I smiled up at him before sliping the note into my book bag. The girl's face was getting red because Edward and I kept sharing glances.

The bell rand and I set my books in the bag crushing the note. "May I walk you to lunch?" Edward asked.

I knew I was supose to blush so I force my cheeks red, "I would love to." I mumbled.

We walked side by side, I knew that girl was fallowing us, so I turned and scowled scaring her, "Are you trying to be a stalker!" I said shifting my wait hands on my hips.

"No I just want you to back off from my man." She said.

I laughed long and hard. before turning and walking to the cafateria with Edward, We entererd and I looked for Rosalie. I spotted her and ran over to her, "Rose!" I said before wrapping my arms around her like the perfect little sister.

"Hey Izzy so any cute boys?"

I smiled shyly, "One..."

"Oh who is it?" she asked walking over to the table.

I sat next to her Alice sat on my other side, "Edward Cullen." I forced the blush again.

The girls giggled, as Emmett and Jasper were harassing him about finding a girl, but he was looking at me.

He stood up and walked over to me, "Hey Isabelle I know we just met but do you wanna go out with me?" he said loud and clear so everybody herd and looked at us.

"Oh my goodness, yes!" I said before Rosalie looked at me, I pouted and she smiled.

"Edward you hurt her and not only will Emmett kill you I will destroy the remains." she said playing the big sister roll.

He gulped and I smiled before hugging him close, he hugged be back.

"So Bells may i walk you to your next class?" Edward asked taking my hand in his.

I smiled, "Sure I have Biology what do you have?" I asked sweetly.

"I have the same then math."

"I have family studies." I smiled. "So what is you first block?"

"Gym. and you wont mind me switching into your classes Dance and Family Studies will you?"

"Not at all."

I smiled and we walked to the office. I waited by the door while Edward convinced the lady to switch his A and D block to the same as mine.

we walked had in hand to Biology sitting next to each we talked asking about everything.

"Favorite season?"He asked

I replied "Spring you?"

"Winter."he finished.

we laughed lightly as I was called in the attendence. "I'm here."

Edward was playing with my hand in his lap as we sat next to each other. I sighed and got lost in fantasy.

"Bells..."

"Hmmm?"

"Its time for next block," he said pulling me along.

We sat down at a table he got up and showed the teacher he was changed into this class then he sat close to me.

we smiled and paid close attention to the teacher or attempted to. Edwards fingers brushed against my palm and I was constantly trying to catch his fingers which I did half way through the class we were handed a sheet of paper each, for a partner assignment, Ok were gonna do this boy girl since we have an even number of boys and girls, Edward you can be with Isabelle, Jake with Alice, Jasper with Leah. we shot up at there names, there they were Jasper raised his hand, "Yes Jasper."

"May I be partnered with my fionce Alice Cullen?" He said.

"Oh my your engaged?"

Alice nodded pulling her left hand into view to show a ring.

"Okay Jake with Leah, Jasper with Alice," she said sighing and putting the rest of the class in partners, "These will be your partners for the semester and the bell is about to go so please put your chairs up."

We complied and Edward was playing with my left hand, drawing circles on my palm.

When the bell went Edward walked me to Rose's car. he packed my book bag for me and handed it to me before pressing his lips to my cheek, I forced the blush to my cheek and my cheeks were beginning to hurt.

Rosalie walked over with Emmett and we all climbed into her car Edward, Alice, and Jasper in his car.

I was giggling the whole way home, "Oh my gosh you should have seen her face when I caught her fallowing me,"

Emmett laughed, "you mean Artie? that ditz of a blond who glared at you when ever you were close to Edward."

"Yea she called him hers and I laughed in her face..." I sighed, "I couldn't help it."

We all laughed as we pulled into the drive I jumped out of the car before it could even get to the garage I ran up to Edwards room and waited 2 seconds before he made it there.

I kissed him quickly, "Lets hunt,"

He nodded before we jumped out his window hand in hand and ran.

I watched him take the kill first before I went for mine, "God did he have to be so hot," I whispered to myself he looked up at me and grinned not a drop of blood on him. I managed to stay clean aswell, but with great dificulty.

I smiled at him after are hunt even though i took down 2 he took down 8 He walked over his eyes a light gold, I knew mine were still in the amber stage.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body to his which fit perfectly if I do say so myself. Then he made a trail of kissed from my cheek to my jaw then he captured my lips I was sure I melted in his arms.

The night was long but I didn't care. When we were back at the house we went in though his window. I was pulled into his arms, and we made are way to my room. Or He made his way to my room with me in his arms, He set me down on the bed and I snuggled close to him, we spent the rest of the time talking about the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Isabelle's POV**

I was wrapped up in Edwards arms when my phone started buzzing with a text message.

I sighted and looked at Edward, he moved so I had access to my pocket I fished out the phone and opened it up.

Izzy where are you?

I quickly texted back,

Out

The closed my phone and sighed, I stuffed it back into my pocket before snuggling into Edwards chest.

"Sam wants to visit you," he mumbled against my hair.

I grumbled, "I'm busy."

He laughed before picking me up, "Come on the least you can do is talk to him."

"Fine," I huffed and jumped out of his arms and walked to my room.

"Izzy where were you," Sam asked from one of my couches.

"I was tied up in other matters," I huffed.

He looked at me, "You were with one of the Blood suckers," he covered his nose with his hand.

"I live with them what else am I supose to smell like, give me a minute and I will be back." I said darting into my bathroom.

I quickly scrubbed shampoo into my hair, rinsed it then jumped into my closest for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. (Which I kidnapped from Edward a few days ago.)

I pulled my hair into a messy bun before stepping out a minute later. Sam was still sitting there gaping. "what are you stairing at?"

I looked up and saw Rosalie, "Why is there a mutt in your room?"

"He was part of my family before I was changed and Carlisle knows he visits once a week" I said only loud enough for her to hear.

Rose nodded and walked out.

"Izzy she looks alot like you but no offence she's gourgeous." He muttered.

I laughed, "Don't let Emmett hear that he might kill you for even thinking it."

He smiled, "So I was talking to the pack and were almost ready to do anything to bring you back into our lives."

I nodded, "Even allow me to bring the Cullens?"

He nodded, "But we would have to make knew rules,"

"I see, Well why don't you go and get the pack, and I will get the others and we will meet you in the back," I said standing up.

Sam nodded, and hugged me tight, "Alright."

I watched him climb out of my window before I went to find Carlisle.

I walked into his office, "Carlisle Sam and the others want to make some changes and you and the rest of the family need to be present so we can come to and agreement," I said loud and clear knowing that the rest of the house hold could hear me.

Carlisle nodded, "We are having this choice of topic, in the yard?"

"Yes," I said darting into the back yard where a black wolf sat, "Sam how long?"

He changed into a naked human, "Not long."

I covered my eyes, "Put some pants on please I beg you," I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bells didn't know you disliked the sight of someone in the nude."

"Well Edward, I am only 16, but my birthday is in-"

"Tomorrow," Sam said.

"Really its that close?" I said talking to the oblivious.

Sam nodded, Alice had big eyes.

"I have to go shopping!"

"Alice wait a few minutes for us to put rules up." I said at the same time as Carlisle.

She sighed and sat on the ground, I sat down aswell but everyone else stood sept Sam who sat directly infront of me.

I placed a hand on the grass as people who smelled of wet dog walked into the yard. I had grass pressed against my bare legs. my feet tucked under me. Edward bent down and whispered on my ear, "Why is it that when ever I look for a certain shirt I always find it on you?"

I laughed then whispered back, "Cause I like your clothes better then mine yours smell like you mine smell, not like you."

He chuckled and sat next to me on the ground.

"So we are gathered here cause we want Isabelle back in out lives right?" Sam said loud and clear to the others whom all nodded.

"So what do you purpose we do?" Carlisle said.

Sam looked at me, "Were going to take Bells back with us and allow you access to go on the Reserve to see her and take her to school."

I jumped back, "What!"

"Bells calm down its okay like this," Edward said calmly.

I looked at him, "What is going on in your head boy and you better tell me now."

He smiled at me innocently, "Nothing Bells."

I sighed and looked at Esme she was dry sobbing, while being comforted Rosalie who was sobbing to.

"Why Sam?" I looked at him hurt in my eyes, "I have a family here who loves me, I'm home when I'm here don't you see that," I said running inside.

Sam was up in my room, "You knew we were gonna come and get you eventually."

"Yes but I was hoping other things," I said packing my PJ's and a few changes of clothes.

He sighed and looked at all my clothes in the closet, "Are you not taking more?"

"I'm not bringing all my clothes to the reserve," I said grabbing Pooky and making my bed.

He sighed, "Bells, Izzy, please don't beat yourself up."

"To late," I mumbled and darted out of the room and into Edwards, "I'm stealing some of your things."

Edward pulled me into his arms, "Its okay love, I will be with you as much as I can."

I sighed, and cuddled his Pillow, "I have what i'm stealing I'll bring it back when it looses its smell."

"Oh Bells," he said kissing my cheek and hugging me tightly.

I love you," I mumbled into the crook of his neck.

He sighed, "I love you too, see you tomorrow."

I nodded and jumped his window.

Leah scowled at me, "This is stupid Sam."

"Either we take them all or we take none, and I am set of bringing Isabelle home to us." He said picking me up and running to the reserve.

I silently sobbed into Sam's chest as I felt my heart get ripped away. (Even if it doesn't beat.)

I was set on a bed a few minutes later and I sighed, Sam was looking at me.

"What is it?" I muttered.

He frowned, "Izzy please don't hate me."

"I can't hate you, but I will be sad until tomorrow."

"Why," he asked.

I laughed evilly, "My birthday and I can spend it with whom I want, so the Cullens are coming here."

Sam smiled at me. I looked around the room, it was small and crouded, with a desent sized bed. There was a small closet in the room and I sighed I missed my room already and this wouldn't pull the part of making me feel at home. I also missed the bathroom with the constant warm colors.

"Sorry its not as grand as your other room but I hope it plays the part."

"I''ll be fine Esme will have to come and give it a make over though."

"What ever makes it so you will stay here, will be fine."

I grinned, "Really?"

"Unless its a guy."

"Damn it," I cursed.

He laughed, "come on lets go grab a bite to eat."

I was in the kitchen in a heart beat pulling the pail of Ice cream out of the small freezer. I found the blender and began to work on making a milkshake.

He laughed at me, "Your gonna eat human food I thought you only drank blood."

"Well I'm not like other vampires I can eat human food I just choose not to unless I am starving." I sighed cutting up a banana, "And plus the house never has milkshake stuff in it."

"Are you gonna share?" he asked looking at me cut up strawberries and adding milk to the mixture.

I looked at him, "I don't even have enough made for the boys yet."

"What about Leah?" he asked.

"She's mad at you and I right now so she wont be watching me like the rest of the pack and Seth is about to knock." I said smelling the familiar wet dog smell.

The knock came and Sam sighed and a small group entered the room. Seth sat at the table next to Quill and Sam set next to someone I thought I would never see.

I dropped the cup but caught it before It could spill or break and set it on the counter, there sat my Grandfather Jacob.

**Edward's POV**

Sam had taken her in his arms, I watched her as she sobbed I felt the urge to chase her but then it might be suspicious so I stood there and watched them fade into the night.

"Edward how could you let them take away Esme's baby!" Alice stormed in her face should have been red, but her eyes were filled with pain.

"Sorry," I muttered and sank to my couch.

She was glaring at me, _She was a part of the family and you loved her so you let her go somewhere where I know you know I cant see her. _

"I let her go back to her family Jacob is still alive." I shot at her her hand went up to her mouth.

She gasped, "That's why you let her go is so she could get possibly hurt, but be with her family that dispises us."

She sobbed again and ran out of my room I sighed and walked out of the room and into Bells, Esme sat there on her bed.

"Esme don't worry I'll get her back just give her a chance to be with her other family, Jacob is alive I'm sure she just found out about it so no worries."

"Edward, do you know what she called me from the day I met her vampire eyes?"

"Mum..." I knew I hurt them but they should understand that she was gonna come back to us I knew it.

Esme nodded, I walked over to her, "She still thinks of you as mum and she is gonna call you mum in front of them all the time."

She smiled at me, "Do you really think so?"

"I know she is, that's who she sees you as her mum so you will remain that way." Esme hugged me.

"That's what I need was to know I was still her mum even if she was with others," Esme's let me go and walked out of the room.

I smiled and walked into her bathroom and grabbed some of the things I liked seeing her wear, and stuck them in a small bag.

"Alice," I called.

She walked into the room frowning, "What do you want!"

"I need you to call Bells and tell her your coming by with some of her things."

She smiled, "Can I bring Rose?"

I nodded. As she flipped open her phone and called Isabelle.

**Here is the next chapter thank you to all the reviewers. I hope to get another chapter up soon cause I love typing this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Isabelle's POV**

I was frowning at Jacob, "I thought you were dead..."

"You weren't suppose to know about vampires or shape shifters." He frowned.

I glared at him, "You didn't want me to know yet I watched you guys change to wolves from a distance, yet I have the same blood as you, and Bella was out telling me about the worst guy in the world who only left her to protect her and-" I stopped talking. and darted up the stairs at un-humanly speed.

My phone started playing the 'Shut Up by Simple Plan'

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bells Rose and I are coming by with some of your things like your shapoo and conditioner and some of the clothes you know who likes on you." Alice's pixie voice said through the phone.

"Thank you I would appreciate that," I said.

The line went dead so I knew they were close by.

"Alice and Rosalie are bringing stuff by for me I'm gonna ask them to stay the night," I told Sam, Jacob looked at me his brows furrowed, his black hair pulled into an Elastic at the nape of his neck.

Sam sighed, "That's fine don't be to loud when i go to bed though."

I smiled, "thank you," I said walking over to the door where Alice and Rose were waiting.

"Bells!" they said hugging me tightly.

"Alice, Rose, do you want to spend the night in the house of dogs with me?" I batted my eyes.

They held up there own little bags and and a bigger one for me, "Alice good thinking," Rose said.

"Okay and Alice were gonna need Esme soon cause your gonna cry when you see my room." I said leading them up the stairs.

Alice sobbed a fake sob, "Oh Rose are little sister is in such a crowded space with a tiny closet and no personal bathroom what are we gonna do!"

We laughed, "Paint it?"

Then we headed downstairs, "I better finish making my milkshake that needs about 5 or 7 cups."

"Your not drinking all of that," Alice and Rose said.

I laughed, "No but I was in the prossess of making it for the dogs and myself, and perhaps you might want to try it."

they nodded, and we walked into the kitchen were the 4 dogs sat.

"You guys these are the gorgeous Rosalie and beautiful Alice," I said pointing to them, "Girls these are Seth, Quill, Sam, and-"

"Jacob." Alice finished for me.

I nodded, and went back to work Rosalie was cutting banana's Alice strawberries, while I controlled the blender milk and Ice-cream. ten minutes later everyone including Alice and Rose had shakes in there hands and I was happily drinking mine.

Alice sipped hers, "Interesting, but I wouldn't recomend it to other vamps, I will tell Esme to put some of this in the fridge for us."

Rosalie nodded, "I agree."

"Best thing is there's other flavors you can make." I smiled.

They laughed and the boys just stared at us, I watched as Jacob looked to Sam, "Did my grand daughter just get Vampires to drink milkshakes and offer them smoothies?"

"Yes she did," Seth said batting his eyes at Alice.

Alice laughed and held up her left hand, "Sorry Seth I'm married."

he sighed and walked into the living room, "Isabelle how do you know the Cullen's?" Jacob asked.

"Edward stopped me from killing Jack shortly after I was kidnapped by Victoria." I said and walked into the living room Seth was looking at the movies.

"Seth its girls living room so unless your willing to let up paint your nails and put make-up on you I suggest you leave," Alice said pulling Hot pink nail polish out of her pocket.

Seth smiled, "So if I let you treat me like a girl I can hand out with you?"

We nodded, and he slid into our triangle making it a square, we all laughed.

"Alice did you bring the gear?" I asked Alice bounced in and out of the room and was holding her travel case for make up and clothes.

I laughed harder as Seth gulped down and put out his right hand.

**Seth's POV**

I sat in the living room after Alice held up her ring saying married, the girls came in and went to kick me out but offered me a makeover if I planned on staying so I sat on the floor with them.

"Alice did you bring the gear?" Bells asked Alice darted out of the room and was back within seconds holding out a large makeup bag that probably held clothes as well. I gulped before sticking out one of my hands.

"So we can put Seth in one of Emmett's outfits right Rose?" Alice said looking to her who nodded.

I watched as Alice pulled out a Red Cocktail dress, "Seth this should fit you." Bells said smiling and tacked up a blanket for a changing room.

Oh my god what did I get myself into? I asked as I stepped into the makeshift change room, surprisingly the dress fit perfectly. it even had make shift boobs sewn into it. I stepped out and the girls grinned.

I sat down again Alice had Bells paint my nails Rose put red heels on my feet while Alice put lip and eye gunk on my face, and blush aswell.

Then they pulled out a Dark brown wig styled to pefection with curls. I sat still as they put it on my head.

I was looking at them when all the guys walking into the living room calling my name, "Seth are you okay they didn't attack you did th-"

Alice took a picture and I sighed and stood up on shaky legs, "I don't know how you girls walk in high heels but damn do you look hot in them."

Sam's mouth dropped, "Bells who is that and what did you do to Seth?"

Bells was grining, "Sam, Jacob, Quill, Meet Sethina."

They burst out laughing, Alice game me a mirror and there stood a average looking girl stairing back at me.

I pulled off the wig and the guys only laughed harder, "And why did I agree to this?"

"Cause you didn't want to get kicked out of the living room but since the boys felt kind enough to interupt us they can join the party," Alice grabbed 3 chairs Bells grabbed rope and Rose put the wig back on me. We soon had Sam Jacob and Quill tied to the chairs and I was grinning.

**Isabelle's POV**

We did up the others aswell, Sam was in a purple summer dress, Jacob was in a green floor lenghth dress and Quill who was still laughing was stuffed into a hot pink strapless. "You are beautiful girls," I laughed with Alice and Rose.

We took a picture of them with there dresses make up and wigs. Seth sat there and batted his eyes, and waved flirtatiously and we laughed some more but Quill, Sam and Jacob frowned.

"Awe come on guys smile," Rose said.

Jacob grumbled, "See what happens when you let vampire girls into your house?"

"What happens?" Alice asked.

"You walking into a girls only sleepover, is your fault," I backed us girls up Seth nodded in agreement.

The Sam chuckled at us, "Well since this is my house I should get some say in Jacob's lipstick." Alice pulled out 4 different shades and Sam chose the bright candy apple red. Which Jacob didn't like much I laughed and took another photo.

"So Sethina, Samantha, Quillet, and Jackie, shall we talk about boys? or watch 27 dresses?"

The boys chose the movie, "okay Jammie Time" Alice and I sang while Rose came out of the bathroom in a pink tank-top and hot pink pajama bottoms.

I didn't bother changing I was already ready for bed when I was brought here, Alice was it Betty Boop booty shorts and a tank-top that had ms Boop on it.

The boys were still sitting on the couch, "Jammies," I snapped my fingers, and they ran to Sam's room to steal his pajama bottoms. Then us girls hid there actual clothes under the couch.

When they came down they handed Alice and Rose all the clothes shoes and wigs they had been wearing. then we flicked the play button and curled up on the floor.

The guys fell asleep to the movies so us girls did what we did best pulled out markers and drew I woke up Seth so he could help cause he was such a good sport with the dress up. We even wrote down Sethina's number on Quill's arm, and Quillet on Sam's arm and Samantha on Jacobs drew on their faces and I offered my bed to Seth who took it gladly, Rose Alice and I began to make breakfast for the guys which was huge. It was 5 in the morning when we finished, I scribbled on a sheet of paper,

_Went to the Cullen's have school in a few hours, breakfasts in the oven._

_ Love Isabelle. _

We walked into the house, "Edward," I called.

He darted down the stairs and just as quickly I was in his arms he packed me to my room, "Esme missed you."

"Mum," I called and Esme appeared in the doorway.

"Oh Isabelle" she said pulling me away from Edward I hugged her and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"I missed you mum." I whispered into her hair.

She hugged me tight, "I missed you too baby girl."

When she let me go I smiled at her and hopped into my bathroom, I was in and out within seconds. I grabbed my phone which was singing to me, "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bells thanks for breakfast and do you know where the guys' clothes are I wont let them walk out the house in the nude and they arn't taking my pants."

"Oh dear this is a problem I'm not sure but we left the dresses there for next time you barge in on our sleep over I don't think Alice would mind can I talk to Seth?"

"Yeah yeah Seth Bells wants to talk to you."

"Hey Seth,"

"Yes Bells?"

"Your clothes are in the dryer make sure there dry before you leave but I need to go tell them I will see there later."

I closed my phone and grabbed a navy blue button up that had no sleeves and slipped it on over my bra and a knee length black skirt on. then to complete the outfit I slipped into my 3 inch high heels. I walked out of the bathroom and into Edwards arms, "you really want me to make a scene at school don't you."

"Now why would I want something like that?" I batted my eyes.

"You look ravishing in Navy blue."

I took his face in my hands, "I love you too," then I pressed my lips to his.

"Happy birthday." he said giving me a small box.

I opened it up and found a ring inside, "are you... is this..."

He nodded and got down on one knee, "Isabelle Denet, will you marry me?"

Then my world went black.

I awoke to Edward holding me in his arms, "Yes!" I shouted kissing him again.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward!" Bells voice called out. I darted for the door where she would be and pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly before packing her to her room.

"Esme missed you," I said

"Mum!" she called out and Esme and her had a few hugs and told each other that they missed them.

Bells walked into her bathroom so I ran to my room for her birthday present, it had once been my mother's before she died and now I wanted Isabelle to be the special girl who wore it.

She walked out of her bathroom in a navy blue shirt black knee length skirt and 3 inch heels I pulled her into my arms, "you really want me to make a scene at school."

"Now why would I want something like that?" she batted her eyes at me.

"You look ravishing in Navy Blue."

She grabbed my face in her small hands, "I love you too," she said kissing me gently.

"Happy birthday," I said giving her the small box.

"Are you... Is this..." she said looking at me,

I nodded my head and got down on one knee, "Isabelle Denet, will you marry me?"

Then she fainted, luckily I caught her. When she opened her eyes she shouted, "Yes!" before smashing her lips to mine again.

**Oh my gosh that is a great B-Day pres but I wonder how Jacob and Sam will react to it? and Where did Victoria go after her mother died? What will Aro think of Edward ruining his plan? find out some of the answers next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aro's POV**

"Caius, Marcus" I called for my brothers, " Wonderful news!"

Caius walked into the room, "What brings the smile today brother?"

"Yes brother you just got back from visiting the Cullen's, How is Carlisle?" Marcus said from the other enterance.

I smiled, "Carlisle is fine but the new Vampire with them She is beautiful I must have her," I said as her face clouded my mind and her vibrant gren eyes stood out from the rest of us the pink in her long blond hair gave her oringiality.

"What is so special about this girl?" Caius said eyeing me.

"She's a shape shifter, when I first met her she was disguised as a guy, but Esme handled her well like Esme raised her from scratch, She had lovely green eyes and she has the ability to change others downing her appearance, She will come in handy when dealing with human's" I said wanting to hold the girl in my arms.

Marcus smiled, "So she could make us look more human?"

I nodded, "She demanstrated it, turned my eyes pale blue for a short period of time, only it looked as if she went blind."

"Interesting," Casius said.

I laughed, "She will be my bride, if she refuses then take the role of my child to one of the other wives."

"Wonderful," my brothers agreed. We walked together deciding on how to get them down here we might even get Edward to join the Volturi.

**Jacob's POV**

It had been one month since I found out that my grand daughter was getting married, I was gonna kill Edward if he hurt her, but what ticked me off most is how she was posing as the blond with the fine legs sister, Sam had only eyes for her when Isabelle brought her and the pixie over. Seth was here more often When Isabelle was here but she had conned Sam into letting her live with the Cullen's cause of her engagement. But she came here everyday and cooked breakfast and dinner for us she ate with us sometimes and Sam even allowed Edward into his home when Isabelle came over on the weekends and spent the day cooking and cleaning while Edward helped her.

It made me so mad how Sam was more then willing to let the Vampires into his house I think the doctors wife was coming by to re decorate the house while Isabelle did her thing here on this Friday afternoon.

"Grandpa, Esme, Edward and I are kicking you out or go to your room unless you want to paint!" Isabelle called out so I stayed and decided that I would help paint.

Isabelle walked into the room her blond hair pulled into a messy bun she was in a tank-top and sweats, carrying 4 paint cans, Edward behind her packing the rest of her painting tools while Esme, smiled warmly in clothes that had small paint spots on it.

She smiled at me, "Hello Jacob, are you sure you want to help you can sit and watch if you like Bells cant kick you out of the house cause she knows its disrespectful to her grandfather."

I nodded and pulled the furniture to the center of the room and plopped down on the couch and went for a nap.

**Isabelle's POV**

Grandpa was sleeping on the couch when we finished painting the living room a forest green, I was great full for Esme helping me do this, since I constantly stopped to cook and make dinner.

I felt arms wrap around my waist, and the familiar smell wafted towards me, "Hello Love." He whispered into my hair.

I spun and kissed his nose, "Hey hun now why are you distracting me from my work?

"Alice called said you and I need to go to Italy," He pressed his lips to both my cheeks then my nose and finally my lips.

I smiled against his lips, "Okay we can go tomorrow I want to finish here first," I said pressing a small kiss to Edwards lips.

He nodded and let me go so I could st the cooked food in the oven to keep warm. I walked into the living room and grandpa was sitting on a brand new couch and a flat screen TV sat on the wall and two shelves were filled with movies on either side a small stand was under the TV that had a nice DVD player. A coffee table sat in front of the couch with enough space for everybody to walk by.

"Mum you really didn't have to buy anything for the house," I said looking at her.

She only smiled at me, I walked into the kitchen to see that it had been remodeled as well and I was only gone for a few seconds, Edward was setting the food in a brand new oven the table had more then enough room for the boys and it also seemed like she made it look bigger.

"Mum how much of the house has been remodeled?"I called,

Esme looked at me innocently, "All of it."

I laughed and hugged her, "your to sweet to Sam I only wanted to do the living room."

"He deserverd a new looking house, he gave you back to us in under a week," she pressed a motherly kiss to my forhead.

"What the hell Sam how come you get the best house then it gets even better when your only gone for 2 hours!" Leah's voice shouted at him.

I steped into veiw, "Hey Sam hope you don't mind mum helped do the remodeling then go t a bit carried away but she said you deserved it so you better thank her."

He laughed and hugged Esme, "Thank you but you really didn't have to."

She smiled, "Your letting Isabelle live with us, allowing her to get married to Edward this is nothing compared to that."

"Mum no sobbing you've done to much as it is and you did most of it while I was in the kitchen then conned Edward into doing the Kitchen when I was in the living room talking to you." I stated and Sam's mouth dropped as he looked around.

"I couldn't help it sweetie you know I love decorating." Esme said pouting at me.

I hugged her again, The ran to the kitchen and had everything on the table, "Sam I'm going to Italy for a little while so I won't be here to cook but I know you have frozen leftovers that you can just heat up."

"We wouldn't have so many leftovers if you didn't make sure I was eating properly while you fed the guys..." He muttered.

"Sam," I looked at him.

He sighed, "Fine have fun in Italy be home soon." he hugged me.

I woke up Jacob and he nearly flipped, "Where the hell am I and why do I fit on the couch?"

"Your at Sam's still and I have to go I'm going to Italy tomorrow morning." I said and he frowned.

"No" He said.

"Jacob I have to go I was summoned there by the higher ups if I dont go people could get hurt." I said batting my eyes at him.

He sighed, "Fine."

Then Esme and I walked out of the house Edward was in his Volvo waiting for us.

The drive was silent. It was weird, I began twitling my thumbs and Edward pulled over, "Isabelle you should be glad no one is around to see what you did to my car."

I looked up, "What did I do?" I said looking out the window to see pink instead of silver, "Sorry," I muttered

Then released my power before making my eyes green again. I didn't bother with my hair, I hadn't changed it cause I put it into a bun.

"Thank you," Edward whispered.

the drive was once again silent, Edward turned on his radio, and Clair De Lune filled the car I relaxed into the seat.

"Isabelle were home," He said pulling me out of the car.

I sighed, "Okay can we go hunting I hardly get the amount of blood I need latley."

I felt dizzy so I was assumimg that it was lack of blood in the system, I dook down 3 and was still dizzy but I was full I went past my normal so something was up.

"Love are you alright?" Edward asked as I sat down on the grass.

I nodded, "Just dizzy."

He picked me up and I fell asleep at the soft movement underneath me.

**Edward's POV**

the car ride was quiet, Isabelle was twitiling her thumbs and suddenly my car was pink, "Isabelle you should be glad know one is around to see what you did to me car."

She looked up, "What did I do?" then she looked out the window and muttered, "Sorry."

My car went back to normal and I turned on the radio, the scilence was killing me.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Isabelle were home," I said pulling her from the car.

She sighed and asked to go hunting, she took down 3 normaly she took down 2 but they were sucked dry the second normaly had something.

"Love are you all right?" I asked her as she sat on the grass.

She nodded, "Just dizzy."

I picked her up and brought her to the house, she was asleep in my arms, "Carlisle," I called out.

"What is it Edward?" He asked from the top of the stairs.

I sighed, "Isabelle said she was dizzy I don't think its normal."

"Your right go bring her to my office and I will see what I can do."

I packed her into Carlisle's at home hospital, I set her down and noticed the difference in temperature, she was warm.

She sighed again as she rolled over.

I was worried this was scaring me.

Carlisle came into the office and took her temperature. "She's got a fever..."

"That's impossible!" I shouted.

Carlisle sighed, "This is something that happens to the shape shifters call Sam or Jacob."

I scowled before picking up Isabelle's phone and calling Sam.

"Hello," Sam's voice said from a half sleep.

"Sam Isabelle is sick and Carlisle wants you here," I said before closing the phone.

10 minutes later there was a knock on the door which I answered Sam, Jacob, Quill, and Seth were standing there And surprisingly Leah to. I led them upstairs to where Isabelle was.

Jacob scowled, "She's going through the change to one of us, She will be the ultimate creature."

"No she will be different she wont have the ability to change into an animal her being turned would have killed her if it did," Sam said pressing a hand to her forehead.

"She is powerful," Leah scowled, "She could kill us all when she wakes we should kill her now."

"No!" I shouted at the same time as Sam and Jacob.

She frowned, "Fine but I warned you!" she said running out of the house.

"Carlisle should I go?" A human voice called.

"Dr. Denet I'm sorry about this meeting." Carlisle said walking into the hallway. "Isabelle is sick I will call you later.

"You mean Ms. Hale?" Jack said.

"No!" Isabelle cried out clutching her stomach, "It hurts."

"Isabelle?" Jack said looking around.

I pulled her into my arms, "Shhh sweetie its ok." I whispered to her.

Then Jack burst into the room, "Carlisle is this Ms. Hale?" he said looking at her.

"Yes this is Rosalie's younger sister."

"She looks like my daughter I miss her very much,"Jack said looking to Jacob, "Jacob? Sam, Quill, Seth? What are you doing here?"

I looked up, "Sam, Quill, Seth, and John are here there my close friends suporting Isabelle and I," I lied.

But they all agreed, "Who's Jacob?" Sam asked.

"John reminds me of a family member, thats all" Jack said lookig to my bells who had a single tear roll down her face.

"Jack I must ask you to leave," Sam said looking sad.

"Why?" He replied.

Sam sighed, "Isabelle is going though the change Edward is talking to her before he must leave to along with Dr. Carlisle thats why the boys are here We can keep her from hurting others."

"Sam she couldn't unless she was part Quilletes," Jack said then gasped, "Is that my daughter?"

"No," Jacob said, "She is part Quilletes yes but so is Ms. Rosalie Hale."

"Oh I see, well then I'm gone." Jack said leaving.

Jacob let out a deep breath, "That was close."

We all nodded, "Her change is almost done normaly it takes a week but it must be because of the vampire cells in her body."

I looked at her face, sweat was on her brow as she withered into a ball.

"I'm sorry love," I said holding her close.

Sam looked at me, "She will be fine the only thing is that she will be mentaly stonger she can change for longer periods of time, she might be stonger, faster, and will change her appearace a bit more with anger."

I sighed and nodded as her eyes fluttered open a rainbow of colors looked at me, then they turned a dark green and were getting darker each second.

"Sam, I'm hungry and if you and the boys dont leave your breakfast," she said with a small fragile voice.

The boys helped me take her outside, we took her hunting and there went 6 deers.

I was watching her and one second she was on the other side of the field feeding the next she was jumping into my arms.

"I feel better now." her eyes were the light green I knew again.

"Love will you show me your eyes with out the powers?" I asked.

She did and the rainbows showed though her eyes, I smiled wide.

"Whats different about them?" She asked me curiously.

I pulled a compact mirror from her pocket that Alice had given her for her birthday, She gasped.

I nodded at her.

"That's what happened when I went though their change I became a better shape shifter?" She asked.

"A stronger one." I agreed.

I felt warm lips against mine, Pulling her closer to me I kissed her back with just as much passion.

Then she pulled back, "My eyes change color like yours dont they."

I nodded and she smiled at me.

"Love we have to get ready for Italy," I said thinking about our plane that was leaving in less then 1 hour.

She nodded and we headed for home.

**Yay This chapter is done hope you liked it**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aro's POV**

I had just dealt with Victoria one of the more annoying Vampires who was dead set on killing Isabelle.

Then Caius walked in, "Brother Ms. Isabelle and Mr. Edward have boarded a plane and our on there way here."

"Brother I have just found out Isabelle is engaged to the Cullen's boy," Marcus scowled with disappointment.

I smiled, "Just because of the road bump doesn't mean we can't keep them."

They looked at me and smiled evilly, "She will be part of the Volturi and Edward wont leave her so we will have two new members."

I nodded, Caius only smiled.

Marcus grinned from ear to ear.

**Isabelle's POV**

I was sitting next to Edward he held my hand as we flew to Italy I left my seat belt on the whole trip, part of the time I pretended to sleep which I found I no longer needed so far.

Edward was strapping in as the anouncement went off, "Passengers please put on your seat belts we're about to land, passengers please put on your seat belts we're about to land, thank you."

I smiled at Edward as we landed I may like cars but I disliked flying. Once we were told we could exit the plane Edward pulled me out of my seat belt and packed me off the plane bride style.

I laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too," He said kissing me gently but it all changed when I pulled him closer to me.

We entered the building to stay out of the sun that was coming up.

Placing me on my feet he grabbed my hand and we began to walk, people constantly looked at us put I didn't care. A woman scowled at my engagement ring but I smiled at her.

We walked out into the shade so we could get a car which had tinted windows, I pulled on the cloak Edward had given me before we got on the plane, It was Navy blue and hung around my shoulders with a hood. Edward had a black one on but smiled at me as we got out of the car

Nobody cared about the cloaks they smiled at us as we walked to the castle in the middle of the town. I smiled back Edward laughed at me, and pulled me into the building.

"Hello can I help you?" the reseptionist asked.

"We're here to see Aro, Caius, and Marcus." Edward said pulling his hood off his head. We left mine up though.

"Of course," she said opening the door to a grand room.

We walked in and the creepy guy who was in my room greeted us, "Edward, and _Isabelle _how nice to see you,"

Edward scowled at him he only smiled, "Demitri."

I nodded my head and fallowed Edward closely.

We were led to a room were Aro, Caius and Marcus sat I only reconisdered Aro, but they were surounded by other vampires.

"Welcome _Isabelle _And Edward," He said happily.

I pulled off my hood and blond wavy locks cascaded around my shoulders, framing my face.

"Aro you were right she is beautiful," One of the other two said.

"Caius is right Aro you weren't exagerating when you said she was beautiful." the other one said.

I smiled, "Thank you for the compliment but may I ask why are we here?" I said looking at them I blinked a few times and they all gasped at my calm green eyes.

"You are here to either be married to Aro or take the role of playing his child." Caius said.

I sighed, "I can not marry Aro I'm engaged sorry and I would love to stay and play the role of daughter Aro but I have a family in Forks if you wish to join it and change your diet you may." I said looking at them with glassy eyes.

"The thing is dear we know your not fully vampire so we could kill you if you don't co-operate," Marcus said with a glint in his eyes.

"Aro what is the meaning of this!" Edward demanded.

He looked at Edward then to me, "You should know Edward that _Isabelle _is unique."

"Stop saying my name like that!" I shouted my hair turning a blood red as I could see it from the sides of my eyes, I felt my eyes go red as well.

The group smiled at me, "Well you shall play the role of princess quite well with that kind of mood."A woman stepped out from behind Aro.

"No you listen to me Jane you think about it I kill you, Aro I considered you family when we first met but I won't take this calmly and I am quite sure the wolf half of my family will come down here with fury," I spat angrily.

Aro smiled at me, "Isabelle cant we come to an agreement?"

"Not unless its a good one..." I said calming down a bit.

"Love listen to Aro see what he has to say," Edward said taking my hand in his.

"Fine," I muttered and looked at Aro, "You better make it worth my while, or else I disappear and you wont be able to use Alice or your best tracker to find me or Edward."

Aro smiled, "You pose as my daughter for one year Edward and you can get married on time and everything after the wedding you stay here and after 1 full year of being here you may leave but must spend all school holidays with Marcus, Caius, and myself."

"What about my Mum and Carlisle and My brothers, sisters, Sam and the Boys!" I whined.

Aro rolled his eyes, "If you must they may come as well."

Edward smiled, "Maybe we could work something out," but I knew that grin anywhere.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius, shifted so I knew Edward had there attention.

"This is a topic for only our 5 ears the Extra people in the room will have to leave, Isabelle wont harm any of you unless you purposely tick her off if not I will handle her," Edward said looking at

I glared at him, "I don't plan on hurting anybody Aro if you must you can even check my mind."

"Jane take the others to feed Alec save a few for my brothers and I," he said.

I spun a chair and strattled it resting my arms on the low back.

"So Edward spill," I said looking at him and he grinned ever wider.

He placed a hand on my shoulder that I was tempted to shrug off but decided against it.

"So as you know were living in Forks, why don't you have a building built close by like a mansion or something, but far enough out of town that people would have to drive past our house and when we move we move into here and the mansion, over the years and you could also build one in Alaska, then nobody will get curious of of the people who live forever, and I know I'm asking alot for you to move around but when Isabelle and I are posing as students you could have Isabelle stay with you so it wont be so occward to the human population," He paused and looked at me.

"There is one small problem our eating habits." Marcus noted.

I looked up at him, "If this is to work your basically asking them to become Animal eaters, when they have eaten humans all there life."

"I am willing to try it," Aro stood up, "But that is if when you marry multiple times you move into the castle and Isabelle you will take the role of my daughter princess of the Volturi."

I bit my lip, "Under one condition."

They all looked at me, "What is that?"

"You don't use me to get Alice and Edward to join the Volturi guard," I said looking at there shocked faces.

Caius looked at me, "What ever gave you the idea we wanted to use you?"

I laughed, "don't act stupid I'm agreeing to this because I'm inlove you want to ruin their lifes fat chance!" I barked, "I'm top of all my classes and if some people did there research they would have known I've already graduated once only in school to feel normal, so I know quite well that Edward not needing contact to read minds would come in handy and Alice seeing the future could help you keep track of everything going on."

There shocked faces now had open mouthes.

"Like I said, I will live with you I will put up with being in the Volutri only if there not forced into it because of me."

Aro smiled, "Perfect."

"Love if your here I'm with you," Edward whispered in my ear.

I looked at him, "You are throwing away everything."

"No i'm gaining everything," He smiled at me.

I stood up "I'm going to my room!" I looked at Aro, "Where is it?"

they all laughed, "Jane take Isabelle to her's and Edward's room."

The woman stepped in and walked out, I trailed close behind her.

When I entered the room I sighed blood red walls, black carpets, all the wood in the room was stained black and the curtains over the windows matched the theme with a black trim, the bed was blood red and I sighed.

I picked up my bag and dug though it Alice packed it no dout about that. I said moving the black lace to the side to find my cola pants. I quickly changed into them and one of my own shirts before flopping down on the bed, Pooky was in my arms, "Pooky why does the wird stuff happen to me?" I asked but got no responce.

"You talk to plush animals interesting," Demitri said stepping into the room from the balconey.

I scowled, "Get out."

"No I don't think I will," He said walking towards me.

"Oh yes you will," I said leaving my teddy on the bed and standing up.

He laughed, "what are you gonna do change into a guy and hit me?"

"Guys dont hit women," I muttered before he grabbed me and pulled me to him with vampire speed.

Now I was ticked, "Back the hell off," I said using all my strength to push him away. Which was pleasing except I broke the closet doors with his body.

He laughed even harder more evilly, "She's strong too, wonder why she's so strong and acts so mature for such a your vampire only a month and 3 weeks old."

I released the control of my power that kept me eyes green the rainbow of color shocked me when I felt the uneasiness of power over welming me, "touch me and I will kill you," I said my body tense I felt the blood red color take control of my hair without control, I saw the tan skin of Quilleties pool over mine.

"Some one looks pissed off," He said standing up from the broken closet.

I scowled and felt the power rush down to my finger tips, he approached me swiftly but I was quicker I balled my hands into fists before opening my palms to a blue energy throwing him away, I didn't have control of myself anymore and I was more scared then I could imagine.

He moved again and I felt the same jolt of electricity through my fingers but then I felt arms wrap around me, the familiar smell of Edward permittied my nose. I calmed instantly before I turned in his arms and sobbed against him, "I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop myself once I lost myself to the power."

"Shhh love its alright, I should be the one sorry I shouldn't have left you so you could get that angry," He hugged me and began to whisper sweet nothings in my ear.

I herd clapping from the door way, there was Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec and a few others smiling at us.

"Amazing the look the power is that another person hiding within you?" Caius said approaching us.

Edward shook his head, "No its just Isabelle's temper." he pressed a kiss to my temple and I melted.

I sighed, before yawning, "I found my energy drainer again," I said laying my head against him.

"So did the rest of the building sorry I wasn't quick enough our room happened to be on the other side of the castle, and we only found out it was you when we sensed the power along with things breaking." Edward said resting his head on mine.

I was unable to catch the rest of the talking as I drifted asleep.

**Edward's POV**

Aro sat at the round table his brothers on either side of him I turned the chair Isabelle was sitting in and sat down, "So your willing to change your eating habits, where you live, just so Isabelle can be a part of your life?"

They nodded, "A home in Alaska, A home in Forks and our home here, it sounds nice make's me feel young again," Caius said smiling.

Marcus laughed, "And a change in diet might be good for us it might make us feel less like paper and give us those grand gold eyes."

"Indeed plus we will be able to deal with more from travel," Aro grinned, "plus my brothers and I will have someone worthy of the title Volturi is something were to happen to either of us."

I nodded, when the room shook.

"What is this great power?" Caius darted from the room but I had a feelin I knew.

I fallowed him out of the room and darted to where Isabelle was, the power seemed stronger. When I burst into the room I wrapped my arms around her, I watched as she calmedc in my arms, she turned in my arms and began to sob, "I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop myself once I lost myself to the power."

"Shhh love its alright, I should be the one sorry I shouldn't have left you so you could get that angry," I said hugging her and telling her I loved her, and every complement I could

Caius was clapping along with Aro, Marcus, Jane and Alec.

"Amazing the look the power is that another person hiding within you?" Caius said approaching us, he said speaking to Isabelle.

I shook his head, "No its just Isabelle's temper." I pressed a kiss to her temple.

She sighed, before yawning, "I found my energy drainer again," She said laying her head against my chest.

"So did the rest of the building sorry I wasn't quick enough our room happened to be on the other side of the castle, and we only found out it was you when we sensed the power along with things breaking." I said resting my head on hers.

I sighed as she fell asleep in my arms, "Demitri what made you want to piss her off?"

"I didn't want to piss her off seeing as she will be mine with that kind of power, just screw her and let her cry about how good it was later," he said brushing the wood chips off him.

Aro scowled, "You wanted to make the successor cry," the venom in his voice poured out.

He shrugged, "She's not that important."

I scowled this time, "Well acctually she is Isabelle is the adopted daughter of Aro making her mine and Marcus's neice," Caius smiled evilly.

"I will take him to the dungen to wait for punishment," Marcus said using Jane to make him wither in pain before Alec picked him up and fallowed Marcus out of the room.

Aro watched me as I did the familiar movements, pulling back the covers and placing her on the bed.

"She is unique."

I nodded, "Its part of the reason why I love her, she has never bitten a human hasn't even attepted it, Alway excited about the unexpected and more scared for others then herself."

"She is also honest, calm, and beautiful."

"Not so calm but yes she has always been beautiful, and loving the first person she excepted was Esme called her mum from the beginning, Esme always wanted a child and because she couldn't change wone she looked towards adopting an infant but Isabelle changed that," I brushed the hair from her face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Isabelle's POV**

I took a deep breath before opening my eyes, the silk sheets felt smooth against my arms but I was also in the comfort of Edward who was close by.

"Morning," I said looking up at him.

His bronze hair was slightly messy, but he looked down at me and smiled his gold eyes were filled with love and I melted.

"Morning love," He said.

I smiled at him, "Your to sweet to me you know that," I said pinning him down before pressing my lips to his.

His hands were in my hair, as he kissed me back I smiled.

I pulled back gasping for air, "I love you," he said grinning at me.

I smiled and climbed off the bed, running a hand through my hair I smiled, I love you too," then I grabbed my bag and headed for the bathroom in our room.

I dug though my bag until I found my shampoo and conditioner. Showereing quickly I wrapped the towel around me, I sighed, and dug through my bags, "what the heck was Alice thinking," I said getting dressed half the stuff in the bag showed way to much chest. I only had one pair of pants and they were pajama pants. I was wearing a white mini skirt and a baby pink tank-top. I pulled half my hair into an elastic leaving out my bangs running my hand though my hair I watched the pink streaks appear. I smiled before making my eyes saphire blue.

I smiled in the mirror, "Edward can we go buy me some jeans Alice only packed me pajama pants."

He laughed, "Alright we can pick you up some clothes but I rather like you in the skirts."

"Well you would probably like me in half the stuff Alice packed me..." I muttered as he ran over to my bag and grinned at the lacy items in it.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on I want real clothes."

I walked out of the room Edward hot on my tail. I felt him grab my hand, "So what are you planning on buying?"

"Real clothes," I laughed.

He laughed as well as we traveled down the hall to the stair well.

I felt him pull me off the ground and and soon he was packing me bridle style.

I had one arm around his neck while the other held my short skirt so nobody got a veiw on my underwear.

He set me down once we were at the bottom of the stairs. Pressing his lips to mine I felt him smile.

"Pervert," I muttered.

He laughed, "No I'm not you are my fionce."

I chuckled and pressed my lips to his, "now take me shopping cause I know we won't buy the whole store."

We walked hand in hand in the shadow covered streets as the sun lit the sky with gold rays of sunset. we walked into one of the nicer clothing stores, and Edward pulled a pair ow jeans off a shelf.

"How are these?" he asked holding up a pair of white jeans I walked over and checked the size, which was correct.

"Do you like them?" I asked examining them.

he shrugged, "I'm not gonna wear them."

"Well do you want to see me in them?" I sighed.

He shrugged his shoulders so I grabbed them and asked for a change room, I watched as his mouth dropped when I leaned against the door frame, "Like em?"

He nodded his head and I closed the door behind me as I changed back into the skirt.

I stepped out and put the pants over my arm before picking up a pair of plain light blue jeans I grabbed a few shirts while I was at it one was a navy blue off the shoulder straps that had an empire waist then it flowed down to my hips, while the other was a emerald green haulter, that I could almost pull off as a dress. I paid while Edward grinned at me, "Get you mind out of the gutter," I said looking over my shoulder at him.

He walked up and wrapped an arm around my waist, "Can't help it, Thanks to Alice packing you that blue outfit I've been trying to find away to get you in it so I can rip it off later."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag from the store clerk, _Pervert. _

"I am not, I should be allowed those thoughts!" he smiled at me.

"Were getting married in less then a month," I looked at him, "can't we make it special?"

"Your right this is Emmett's fault," he smiled a crooked grin.

I laughed, and grabbed his hand. Our fingers were intertwind I had conned Edward into packing my bag of clothes.

"So your willing to alope?" He asked me.

"Only if you want to get married right now," I said looking at him.

"You can were the white jeans instead of a dress right," He grinned.

I laughed, "okay we will stop by the castle and I can grab a white top."

He nodded and we made our way there.

We talked alot and we were debating getting a puppy, I wanted one but he wasn't to keen about it.

"But Izzy what if it pees in the house?"

"We won't let it," I laughed, "Is that your only concern?"

"No I might be jealous," He muttered.

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "Your jealous of a puppy?"

The he chuckled, "wow don't I feel lame."

"Your not lame," I said pulling him through the doors, " and if you are I have more reason to hit the girls at school for looking at you."

"Your back, Aro has been looking every where for you!" The lady at the desk said standing up and hugging me.

I sighed, "Sorry?"

"He's in the meeting room I'll let him know your here," She said running over to her desk.

I shook my head, "No I'll go let him know I'm here, thank you," I said pulling Edward along.

We walked with Vampire speed to the room I was lucky to have the same speed as Edward him being the fastest. "Aro, or Dad..." I puzzled my self, "You were looking for me?"

"Oh yes child so were undergoing construction half an hour out of Forks and we bought a place in Alaska, now we also tried... hunting, curious how you can stand that type of blood it does keep you stong but it tastes weird so we will eat that when were not here but here we will stick with a human diet," He smiled.

"That is fair I guess were asking an equal amount of each other," I smiled and pushede Edward on a shair so I could sit on his knee.

Marcus took my attention, "We also have an idea of when people ask of your mother when they visit and only meet Aro Caius and I,"

I raised an eyebrow, "I had an idea aswell,"

"Died giving birth." Edward, Caius, Marcus, and I said.

We laughed lightly giving the room a plesent atmos-sphere.

"So what are we gonna do for the wedding snice you must be planning on atteneding the ceromony?" Edward asked.

Aro laughed, "I thought you were going to alope."

"How did you know?" I raised an eye brow.

Marcus and Caius laughed this time, "We know everything that happens in Volterra."

I grinned, "Yes were Aloping but Alice has a wedding planned that we plan of showing a big show for."

"We will be there, and Isabelle Marcus Cauis Myself and some of the gaurd will be moving with us to the castles, I hope this wont effect anything, your dismissed and if you wish I will marry you in half an hour so be ready," Aro smiled at me.

"Alright ball room half an hour!" I said darting out of the room.

I was in the bathroom of mine and Edwards room my bag on the floor, "Alright I'm out of here!" Edward called, "Jane will take you down!"

"Okay," I called back pulling the white top over my head, the shirt was lacy the bust was the nice part silk was covering my chest, but the lace covered it, but then the you could see my back and stomach with the lace blending into my pale skin. I let the rainbow of color fill my eyes, pulling the elastic from my hair I watched it in the mirror it fell around my face, and I seen the waves appear in it, I watched it lose its pink and all become soft blond.

"Ms Isabelle are you ready?" Jane called through the door.

"Yeah," I said opening the door, smiling.

"Alright lets go," she said turning on her heels and walking out of the room.

I walked next to her, "Jane is something bothering you?"

"What gave you that idea?" she asked her voice was cracking with stress.

I sighed, "Your tense, maybe even stressed out."

"uh huh," she ignored me.

"Fine don't talk to me, at least I was willing to listen," I muttered.

I entered the ball room Aro was smiling at me, Edward was just turning around, I couldn't believe I was really doing this, but when he smiled I knew this is what I wanted.

I approached them slowly smiling non stop. I couldn't not smile but he was there. This was really happening, "beautiful," Edward whispered.

Then I was standing next to him my heart should have fallen out somewhere down near the enterance, "By the power of the Vampire kings that I have the responsabilty to marry these two children of the night, Edward Masen/ Cullen And Isabelle Denet/ Hale," He smiled and wrapped a sash around our hands, "I'm doing to skip vows and get strait to the point, Edward do you Take Isabelle to be your wife?"

"I do," He said looking at me.

I was memorized in his eyes, I didn't catch anything but the last few words, "Edward to be your Husband?"

"I do," I smiled.

"Then by the power vested in me," Aro touched the sash and it burnt up but two rings were plainly visible, "I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

I felt Edward pull me close and our lips met Electricity jumped through my body at every point, I had a hand in his hair an arm around his neck pulling him close.

I was pulled from the ground and into Edwards arms he pulled away from the kiss, so he could see where we were going. Life was perfect, for me anyways.

**Sorry this is so late ~Late in my oppinion~ But its here and I'm already working on the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alice's POV**

I chucked a bottle of perfume across the room luckily it didn't shatter, "They Aloped!"

I was angry Picking up my phone I called Edward, "Hello?" he answered like he was tired.

"HOW DARE YOU ALOPE THEN THINK IT WILL BE OKAY IF YOU STILL GET MARRIED LATER!" I shouted.

"You still get to do you wedding and we can break rules if you can take Isabelle shopping," He said.

I herd Isabelle in the background, "Alice make sure you find the perfect dress were coming home tomorrow 2 months of what ever you want to do after the honey moon!"

I laughed evilly, "Deal, and Edward just so you know Rose is redecorating your room."

"No don't touch anything!" he said as I closed my phone.

"Rose Hot pink must be including in the decorating," I called walking over to the kitchen grumpily and pulling out a box of Ice cream, grabbing a spoon I sat on the floor and ate it minty happiness.

"My dream wedding that they aloped on," I pouted, how could Bellsie do this to me?

I calmness washed over me, "Hey love," I said know Jasper was questioning my ice cream.

"What is that?" He asked sitting next to me on the floor in front of the fridge hidden by the island.

I smiled, "try it," I said taking a scoop of it on the spoon. he opened his mouth cause I would force him to anyways and i put the spoon in his mouth.

I tried to pull the spoon away but it was stuck. His hand wrapped around mine and he scooped a bigger bite, "Interesting minty I didn't know we had this in the house."

"It's ice cream." I said snuggling into him.

He kissed the top of my head, "Isabelle and Edward aloped but still want you to make a wedding cause of how much it means to you."

"I need comfort food and hunting don't do the trick and chocolate tastes weird." I said taking a bite before Jasper could.

He laughed and kissed my cheek, "you seemed sad like your life was coming to an end."

"I'm just annoyed they didn't tell me."

"Then they wouldn't have aloped because you would have had a full wedding going on and they woulnd't bedown there saying how wonderful you are for planning the perfect wedding for when they get home they left an hour ago Edward said he wanted to have the wedding earlier so Bells could spend more time with you." He said fillin gme in on what I didn't see.

I pressed my lips to his before he could steal my spoon, "Bells and you are to sweet,"

I caught the spoon in the box of ice cream and set it down as Jasper pulled me closer to him.

"I love you Alice," He said when we pulled away for air.

I smiled, "I love you more," I hugged him and snuggled into him.

"Love does ice cream melt?" he asked looking at the box.

"Shoot!" I jumped up and put it in the freezer there was a small green puddle of cream on the floor. I wiped it up and flopped down on the floor

"Were home!" Isabelle's voice called out.

"They shouldn't be here till tonight!" Jasper shot up.

I darted out of the Kitchen "I thought you just got on the plane!" I screamed knowing I should have been paying attention.

"I lied I called when we hit the airport, saying we were on a plane." Edward muttered.

I smiled evilly, "change of plan weddings in 1 week," I laughed.

~ ONE WEEK LATER ~

**Isabelle's POV**

"Ouch!" I pouted, "Alice be gentle with my hair!"

I felt the back of the brush against my head, "Shut it your still in trouble for eloping."

"But Alice I came home early and the way I figured you would have me as a doll till summertime." I felt the curls lift off my shoulders and the pins began to get shoved against my scalp.

I whinced but stayed scilent, "Quit being a baby Bells your getting on my nerves with your pouting now darken your hair with brown highlights."

I did, not needing to touch my hair for my powers to work on them it just made it easier, "There," I said moving so she could attack me with make-up. I closed my eyes and allowed her to do her worst.

I was sliping into the dress when Alice took the back and began to tye it up, "thanks." she said

"Alice you know I wouldn't let you plan my dream wedding if I were going to skip it," I said turning and hugging her tightly, "Now my maid of honer needs to get ready."

She smiled and was back in seconds, "Rose is doing her hair, and my make-up is done, now some thing old,"

I held up my wrist a small gold bracelet was there," it was Bella's given to her when Grandpa said I love you to her for the first time."

"Something new... the dress something borrowed?"

"I dont have anything yet,"I sighed.

She opened her jewlery box and handed me a small box, "I want this back."

I opened and a pendent smiled at me, She clipped it to my dress. "Its beautiful."

"Now something blue?"

I held up a blue clip, "Its to clip the veil to my hair without wrecking it." I said as she grabbed my veil and put it on me.

"Perfect." she said. I pressed a kiss to her cheek.

A knock came to the door, "Alice is Isabelle in there?"

"Yes Aro come on in,"She called out.

I smiled, "Hey dad." I said hugging him.

"Rosalie has a story for us, I'm your father but her father was a different man." He said hugging me.

He opened a small box and a small diamond was on a chain, "This was a present that the bride would wear and pass down to her daughter of the bride, I want you to wear it." He said putting it on me.

"Thank you." I said smiling at him with my glassy eyes that had only cried twice and that was when I was going though my changes.

"Okay Bellsie its time."

Alice ran from the room her hair was in tight ringlets along with Rosalie's.

Esme smiled at me and was waiting downstairs her hair in loose ringlets but in the same royal blue dress as Rosalie Alice had a slightly different one, which was it was a strapless while theirs were halters.

Esme went first with Sam thanks to Carlisle, then Rosalie and Emmett, then Alice and Jasper. I sucked in my breath, and let it out slowly then the music began to play and Aro took my arm and began to walk me down the isle.

When we got to the end Aro kissed my cheek.

"Who gives Isabelle Hale to Edward Cullen?"

"I do," Aro said sitting next to Marcus, Caius, and Carlisle.

The wedding went perfect my favorite part was getting to let Edward pull me down the isle so we could go to the reception we told the driver to go slow, so we could spend the ride in each others arms.

I was happy I seen Jack there smiling at me, and told him he was always welcome.

I smiled at him letting my eyes go to there natural color, the rainbows that made me original.

"Love if you keep doing that I might not let you out of the limo," He said kissing my cheeks and my nose and then my lips which melted me.

When we stopped I made my eyes green again, and smiled at him as he pulled me out.

We had lots of photo's done and dinner was good, I had Edwards hand in mine, as we cut the cake, I let him feed me first which was nice it was good and he suffered from it but smiled at me the whole time. we laughed and he led me to the floor for the first dance which I never wanted to end but sadly it did, then I was tapped on the shoulder by Jasper who spun me around on the floor for a song I smiled at the calmness he brought with him He pressed a kiss to my brow, "Be good."

"I'm always good." I smiled as he released me and Aro came and spun me around for the father daughter dance, Carlise was with both Rosalie and Alice, and a few of the other people danced but then I seen the pained expression on Jack's face, after the dance I walked over to him, "Would you like to dance?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Shouldn't I be asking the bride not the other way around?"

"Well I know that Isabelle was al you had left so it must of hurt not being able to have this dance with her." I said as he stood up and we danced.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear and I felt the glass coat my eyes.

I smiled at him after our dance and nodded, I sat down at the table next to Edward, "I hurt him so much."

"I know but you made him feel alive again with that dance, gave him the feeling of being a father again he wanted his daughter to meet her step mom and the new baby on the way." He said looking at me.

I nodded, "Well I hope this baby will make him feel alive again," I kissed Edwards cheek.

"I'm really tired, have one more dance with me and then we go home?"

He nodded and pulled me to my feet, he spun me around the floor once more before I was pulled into dance with others soon I had dance with everyone and my eyes were beggining to lack staying awake.

"Isabelle lets go before you fall asleep," Edward whispered in my ear I smiled and walked out of the reception with him and we drove to the house where he packed me to our room that was his and I crashed in his arms.

When I awoke I felt surprisingly awake and it was still late, Edward hugged me and I snuggled into him, Life was perfect, I sat up noticing I was only in my underwear when someone knocked on the door, I slipped into the covers and hid my face and Edward answered it.

"Yeah she's sleeping though," He said,

"Well I just wanted to give her a wedding gift that will only be good for one night," Aro said as he stepped into the room I felt a hand to my temple and felt the magic go though me. then I herd Aro leave.

Edward came over to me and we started snuggling and then we had some fun, I was tired at the end but he looked tired himself so we curled up and I went back to sleep having good dreams,

_I was clutching the small child in my arms with Edwards eyes, Aro smiling at him as we visited Italy for the summer, the baby was so adorable a mix of Edward and my self showed in him, he was my little boy and I loved him_

I woke up, "Edward I think I know the what the gift was."

He sighed, "and what is that?"

"One night one child," I said looking at him.

"We cant have children," he said rolling over and pretending to sleep.

I climbed out of bed and into the shower annoyed that my dreams got my hopes up but Edward was right we cant have children.

**So what do you think? I had a late night for this one and Sorry for any spelling mistakes to lazy to get a dictionary and the program I'm using has no spell check. So bla anyways hoped you like sorry if it wasn't what you expected but its here at least.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this is so late and such a short chapter, I was at a Christmas party till some time this morning and I couldn't type in the state I was in so here is the update I will try and get one in before Christmas as a present to all readers who have enjoyed this story so far, Only I will also be working on a new story called 'My Wish' thank you and have a good night. **

**Isabelle's POV **

I was sitting in the closet on the floor staring at the clothes, "What could that gift had been?"

"Love get dressed," Edward said stepping and looking at me in only a towel.

I rolled my eyes, "If I want to I can sit here and spend the day in a towel and you cant stop me."

"No today the day we got home you get to spend with Alice," He smiled at me.

I batted my eyes, "Can we go back to the cabin?"

"No, Our honey moon is over."He said grabbing a pair of my jeans and dropping them on me.

I pouted, "But I wont get to spend it with you."

"Yes you do I'm going to play Ken while you play Barbie." I watched him grab a shirt and he sighed and gave me his navy blue button up.

I jumped into the clothes then kissed him, "You love me!"

"Forever and always, and I love you more."

"No I will always love you more." I said pressing my lips to his again and again.

He nodded, "Fine but we all know your gonna enjoy this more than me,"

**Alice's POV**

I took ken and barbie shopping everyday in multiple different places, I swore Ken was almost in tears but Barbie smiled and kept her promise of two monthes.

We were sitting in the food court, "Ken kiss barbie in 10 seconds," I said sipping on my fruit smoothie, that Isabelle had gotten me hooked on and Jasper had but a mini freezer in our room and loaded it with ice cream.

I watched as a few guys from our school walked into the food court and the Edward kissed Isabelle and the guys all sighed and got a near by table.

"Hey Bells, Alice, Edward..." The Newton boy said.

I watched them and nodded, "Barbie Ken lets go to that store on the 2 floor," I said standing up trying to avoid my vision.

"Alright," Bells said standing up and smiling she smoothed her skirt and fixed her shirt.

Newton looked her over, "Bells you look alot like Dr. Denets girl are you sure your Rosalies half sister?"

"Yes I am, and if you harass me not only will my husband kick your ass my father will kill you," she smiled.

he laughed, "You mean the guy who posed as your dad? The guy who is royalty from Italy?"

I watched Isabelle nod, "Yes my dad is royalty and that just means what ever chance you didn't have with me had better have been killed," She said and kissed Edward's cheek.

"Lets go!" I said pulling the couple along to the staircase.

I called the airport and booked our flight, "Were done Barbie Ken if we don't go I saw Edward going balistic on the Newton boy and before Isabelle changes into... her other self."

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"Isabelle pretends to be week to to cause a scene and Newton took her while your in the change room, and she had this blue engery field and her hair is about to turn red but you come it and kill him," I said.

We drove to the airport, "Isabelle do you have any control of what goes on once the anger takes over yourself?"

"No," she sighed, "I have no control its why I can't be to far away from Edward, its the only way I seem to keep her under control."

"Her?" Edward asked.

Isabelle looked at him, "I was born with another soul in me so even though I'm a vampire, I'm still a human in some ways."

She had both Edward and I confused, "I don't get it."

"When I was little my mom gave birth to two daughters and well she didn't even make it to getting a name, because in the prosses of being born her soul latched onto mine both of us knowing she wouldn't make it, she became the anger in me like it ate her because I never got mad and when I did I never had any control nobody knew about it her name was gonna be Monica and I feel like she's gone for some reason..." then her phone was buzzing.

"Hello?" she answered, "Monica? I'm on my way!" she said jumping out of the car I watched as she looked around before bolting into the night Edward hot on her tail.

**Monica's POV**

I woke up in a room that never existed I saw a blond girl outside with a man who was huge, "Isabelle what are you doing back?"

"I'm Monica and why am I here?" I asked looking at the blond.

He scoffed, "Monica? Isabelle is this a joke?"

"No Isabelle is supose to be here I'm not suppose to be here I'm supose to to be hidden deep withing her spirt what the hell is going on!"

"Its okay Isabelle I wont tell Edward about this breakdown," He said.

"MONICA!" my name was called.

"Isabelle," I whispered. and ran out of the room.

When I got down stairs I saw Isabelle staring at me before she hugged me, "Oh baby sister I'm sorry this must have been the gift."

"From Aro?" I asked her.

She nodded, "I never thought the day would come that I would get to actually hug you in my arms."

"I thought I would aways just be a part of you!" Then Edward walked in.

"Isabelle what about Moni-"

"Aro called me and said monica was here looking for me," Isabelle said hugging me again.

Your Monica," He said offering to hug me.

I hugged him since I knew him and Esme the best.

"Mom!" Isabelle called.

"What is its Isabelle," She said stepping into the room then she looked at me.

"Isabelle why is there 2 of you?" she said looking at me.

Then Isabelle spoke, "Mum this is Monica my twin."

"Dr. Denet never said he had another daughter," Carlisle said.

I smiled, "I'm Monica I wasn't suppose to exist."

They gave me a weird look, "I was a part of Isabelle, I died the second I was born and we knew it was gonna happen so I latched on to her soul so I could have a chance to live."

"That's weird there's two Isabelle's" Emmett whom I now reconised walked into the room.

"Thanks Emmett, nice to meet you I'm Monica."I smiled.

"Monica?" He put a hand on his forehead.

I rolled my eyes and I felt a change which was something that Isabelle could do, "Isabelle am I one of you?"

"I think so but I'm glad that we went through the change together," she smiled at me.

"Mum Monica and I are gonna go to my room, Edward I'll see you in a few minutes I need to talk to Monica," Isabelle said smiling at everyone.

I walked up the stairs behind my sister, "Isabelle thank you but we don't need to talk I know you want to spend as much time with me as posible," I pointed out.

"And you plan on never leaving my side," She said hugging me.

I smiled and hugged her back she ran a hand through my hair and it turned brown while her hair still had blond waves in it.

I tried changing my hair back, and it was succesful then doing the same motion as her I saw the color spread over her hair, "we really are identical twins."


	16. Chapter 16

**Isabelle's POV**

By now everyone knew about Monica my identical twin, we were on are way for coffee with Jack and Carlisle who had taken a weird liking to it and I thought fampires didn't eat anything but blood. I was glad to say if it wasn't for the lovely ring on my finger nobody could tell us apart Newton was now hitting on me thinking I was Monica or hitting on her thinking she was me.

I smiled Monica and I were wearing almost the same outfit we had matching jeans and I was in Edwards black button up which was smelled so good, while Monica was in a black button up that clung to her. We both had our hair in high ponytails we walked into the coffee shop and smiled.

"Hey Dr. Denet, hi Dad," Monica and I said.

Jack smiled, "so these are the famous twins, you two really are identical," he smiled.

"thank you," Monica said while I smiled,

_You know I love the way Edward's hair frames his face._

Monica texted me I rolled my eyes,

_He's my husband quit hitting on him or I will kick your butt._

I replied, Monica looked up at me and stuck out her tounge.

I laughed, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Your a dweeb."

"And your my twin," She smiled, "Making you one two."

We laughed and sat down at the table, "So Jack how have you been?" I asked.

"Pretty good my wife is out with our new son but god I miss my baby girl." He replied.

I placed a hand on his, "I have this feeling that she is watching over you and wishing that you let her brother know everything about her, Oh Monica and I would love to meet him and your wife sometime."

He laughed, "Isabelle your two kind sometimes, Always giving me the help I need."

"Its something Carlisle and I agree on," I smiled, "Right dad?"

"Yes Isabelle, Monica how is boy shopping with Alice going?"

"Not so good," Monica said smiling.

I frowned, "You conned her into shopping instead?"

She laughed, "Maybe."

"Monica your such a weird girl," Carlisle said.

I smiled, "Oh Monica and I were going out to the reserve we better get going if were gonna be there for lunch," I stood up Monica right behind me.

**Monica's POV**

A few days after that fateful lunch I was in my room Belle had been in here with me but I finally said she could be where she was comfortable. I was lying on my side Sam had been acting strange and Belle was always all lovey dovey with Edward What did she have that I didn't? We were the Exact same the only difference was the way we talked I guess but know matter what Edward always knew I was me and not her.

Didn't he know I loved him too? When he was getting to know her that was me too but then again I was always just Belle's twin Monica daughters of Aro King of Italy. My skin was getting hot with anger I was tired of being Isabelle's twin for once I wanted to be just me and in oder for that Isabelle had to go or we would have to make her miserable.

The door slammed open and Isabeele was by my side in a second, "Monica calm down please your... burn-" She let me go a burn caressed her hand that had touched me, "Your burning up it's strange."

"Don't touch me then," I barked at her.

Her face held pain, "Monica I know what you were thinking so does everybody else please quit this nonesence," she said hugging my burning flesh I saw the physical pain it was causing her but she hugged me anyways.

I hugged her back even though I knew it wouldn't help the heart beat in my chest was coming back my skin was burning and I knew what would happen She would be a vampire and I would be a shape shifter, That was something I had barely asked for, to be my own person.

**I know this is really late and short but I thing an update is better then nothing thank you to everybody who was waiting. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Isabelle's POV**

Monica was turning into one of them the dogs, her smell was revolting like wet dog but I refused to let her go. I hugged her burning flesh as it scorched my pale white skin, her heartbeat was beating rapidly as she hugged me back. I never wanted to give her up and I knew she would go to Sam I watched the way he looked at her. The pact had been changed and new rules aplied because of my stay there. I hugged her closer to me and she returned the hug before we released sending a silent message and she ran out of the room.

I suddenly felt free as a golden wolf with a white underside ran into the forest, about ten minutes later I looked at my phone that was vibrating, "Goodbye forever," I whispered as I realized this was the end of our relationship.

I felt cool arms wrap around me I turned into them and hugged Edward pressed a soft kiss to my head as I began to dry sob over my loss my sister was gone and wasn't coming back. I was like that for weeks and Carlisle told me it was time to move and we were going to Alaska.

I texted Monica one last time,

_I miss you, and I love you promise you won't forget me_

I closed my phone and noticed the place was packed and Edward led me to his car when my phone buzzed

_I won't ever forget you but go to the back_

I dropped my phone and ran at vampire speed to the yard Monica was standing there in a pair of cut off shorts and a short pink tanktop that went down to her belly button, She pulled me into a hug and I never wanted to let go. I didn't care about anything but her and Edward at that moment, She released, "Come back for the wedding," She said showing my the diamond ring on her finger.

"Sam?" I asked curiously.

She nodded, "Yes we thought it would be best because where both immortal and I'm umm Pregnant..." Sher said looking away.

I laughed, "No way!" I said and hugged her again noticing the difference her skin was a calm tan and her hair a really dark brown and she still had the same eyes as me.

"So come back the day you come here is the day we have the wedding don't stay away to long and call me when ever sisters forever right?" Monica said pointing to something on the ground.

I picked up the parcel, "For ever and ever," I said opening it, two small rings were in it they matched but they were two small to be wedding rings I slid one ono my pinky and handed her the other one they were just plain white gold bands but it was a way of being together even when we were miles apart.

I hugged her tightly again and released her, "I have to go you can call me when ever you want I don't care what time it is," I said calmly.

She nodded and ran a ways into the forest, as I ran to the car and drove off with Edward, a smile on my face. Things were gonna clear up, I would be back in a few weeks for the wedding then I would be in Alaska with Aro Caius and Marcus. Edward permanatly attached to me cause I would take him everywhere with me 24/7 and my loving family. I was happy that the world was changing, and eventually I would be able to come back to Forks where my sister was and live for a while again. I would only ask for one thing and that would to bring my sister everywhere with me, but somethings cant always happen but thats ok, I would still get to visit her and see her and that was the best thing I could ask for.

I looked at Edward and smiled, "I love you."

He looked at me and gave me the crooked smile I had fallen inlove with, "I love you to baby."

I took his free hand in my own and gentely squeezed it he looked at me and queezed it back, and we both said, "Forever."


End file.
